Rise of the Storm
by DevyneTrinity
Summary: 4th movie. Characters slightly OOC. Kind of AU. 'If anyone hinders her... work I will personally see to it that they have a whole new set of their own ... hinderances.' Love, life, friends, and personal demons. A great new adventure for our favorite team. -some other pairs later on in the story mostly Ororo x Logan Rolo.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hello everyone. Just FYI the characters here are going to be slightly OOC but this story I hope you enjoy. It is mainly Ororo x Logan but there are some other relationships later that develop. This story was supposed to just be a short deviant for me. Although it has turned into something much more. There are some characters here who I have adapted from the cartoons. I do not own any of the X-men characters or anything related to them. I make no money off of this either. I have no desire to change what is here but I would be happy to hear your thoughts/ideas or anything else. Thank you.

~Trinity

 **Rise of the Storm**

 **Chapter One**

The wind whipped around her, spreading her white hair all around her. Nature. She had always been a force of nature. When her eyes opened she surveyed the destruction before her. X-men lay before her bloodied but alive, barely. Her eyes clouded to white and the winds kicked up.

"Storm, don't do this!" Jean called laying on the ground her hand reaching out covered in blood. That alone gave her pause. Jean... Jean was already dead.

She bolted up into a sitting position. Another dream. They had been traveling around her head buzzing like wasps and just as annoying. She sighed softly and slipped her feet over the edge of the bed resting her head in her hands. Down to business. More teachers. So many students showed this year. Rolling her shoulders slowly she pulled back her shoulder length hair and tied it. It was 4 am the other teachers wouldn't be up yet. The Sciences, Computer science, English, Social Studies, Geography, Government, Literature, the Maths, Combat, Drama and of course Music. A few of the older children who were close to graduating volunteered to teach the subjects they were strongest in, but she didn't care for that idea. Telling them that after college if they chose to return and teach or become an X-men that was fine. She had long past contacted Scott's brothers and under the circumstances they agreed to come and help out. Although the why had escaped her, they were due to arrive this morning. The children for the new year had arrived a week ago and things still seemed hectic. Especially since she could not start the classes without the teachers she sighed heavily.

Being in charge of this school was taking its toll on her. So far her teachers would be, Peter agreed to teach Drama and music at least those students that were interested, Hank would teach science, Gabriel, Alex those two she did not know what they would teach till they chose it and possibly Warren he had mention literature. He was still on the outs trying to fix things with his father. Her best friends were dead... She stood the cold hardwood floor seeping through the bottom of her feet. Temperature had nevero affected her but she could feel it. Rolling her shoulders and lifting her arms above her head. A few exact routines and a half hour later she was in the shower her thoughts slipping back to the students.

Combat class, that would be easy, if only Logan was interested in teaching the class. No matter what anyone thought of him she knew he had the most combat experience. He had changed since their last battle. The weight that resided on his shoulders. She swore he held his tongue when she reopened the school. Then there was the carefully veiled threat once she left the room. The words replayed in her head.

'If anyone hinders her... work I will personally see to it that they have a whole new set of their own ... hinderances.' As she stepped from the shower she wondered over the words unsure if he had really meant her.

Shaking her head to remove the thoughts dressing quickly, pulling on a pencil dress that was black and gray with embroidered roses everywhere. She glanced in the mirror to look over herself as she did she pulled her long hair up into a high ponytail. The dress had a stiff collar that dropped into a v neckline and a slick black belt that she strapped on. Tilting her head as she looked at herself she wondered if she really looked like a headmistress. Whether she did or not she was ready to face everyone, not just as Ororo or Storm, but as the leader of Xavier's institute for gifted children and as Leader of the X-men. And as if on queue there was a knock at her door. "One moment." She glanced at her clock to see it was now 5 am. She glanced out the window it was the end of August but the sun wouldn't rise for another hour. Cooler nights that led into slightly warmer days. The difference in the temperatures whispered over her skin telling her nerve endings the differences between the air currents. Stiletto steel heels slipped over her soft feet and that completed her outfit. Soft clicks echoed over the hardwood floor as she crossed to the door. The knob cool under her fingertips, opening on quiet hinges it revealed the newly graduated Peter. Today he was wearing a dark blue button down long sleeve shirt and black slacks.

"Miss Munroe," Peter glanced nervously down the hall. "There are two men here to see you and they appear like they are from the government." Ororo smiled at him noticing that he was trying to look the part of a teacher, he took a liking to drama and music sometimes he even liked art.

"Is that why you are so nervous?" Peter reigned himself in shaking himself and looked down at her almost as if his personality changed.

"No your new enforcer is with them." Peter shrugged and stepped back. "His words not mine."

"Who?" Ororo's first thought was Hank but that would not make Peter nervous the only one that could make him nervous was. "No."

"Logan." Ororo sighed and shut the door falling in step beside Peter her black stiletto shoes clicking softly on the hardwood floor of the mansion. She had no need to be quiet and the new role that she took on required her to be outspoken. They stopped outside her office and listened The wood was not very thick so voices often carried.

"You knew Scott?" The voice was a strong baritone. There was a grunt in answer, which was clearly Logan, then the man spoke again. "Not very articulate are you?" Before things could get out of hand she entered the room her heels clicking on the hardwood until she reached the Oriental rug under the desk. As she leaned against the desk glanced at the men, waiting for Peter to shut the door. Once he closed the door and took a seat she registered the men. The first man stood tall but obviously uncomfortable in his black suit and gold tie. His eyes matching in an extremely gold tinge and his blonde hair whispered along his ears. With a long face and strong cheek bones he would easily stand out in a crowd. The second appeared younger in a similar suit with blue eyes and a tie to match, his hair was also blond but it was cut short. His face was cut more like Scott's and it was almost uncanny how similar they looked. Lastly she glanced at Logan in his standard jeans and a black wife beater. Never changing his facial hair in any way, he had been working out more or so he appeared more buff than usual either that or she just noticed it more now. "I assume that you are Miss Munroe." The same man from earlier spoke and now she could attach a face to the voice, the brother with the gold eyes. He glanced at her up and down. For a moment Ororo wondered if the dress was a little too short.

"Yes, and you are?" A smile spread across his face at her outstretched hand he clasped it and shook firmly before answering.

"I am Gabriel Summers and this," He pointed to the other man in the room. "Is my brother Alexander Summers." Alex shook her hand and spoke but one word.

"Alex." She nodded in acknowledgment.

"I am glad that I could reach you both to tell you of your brother but I do not see why you wish to help us." She rose her eyebrow. "Pardon my plain words but up until I started going through Xavier's files I did not know that Scott even had brother's to contact." Gabriel sighed and glanced at Alex it was a few moments before he answered and Ororo used this moment to walk around her desk and sit down.

"I am not surprised you see Scott left the family after his powers manifested because he did not agree with our way of life." Gabriel paused. "He wanted to learn to control his powers on his own without the assistance of me and he wanted to protect others." Ororo raised her eyebrows. "He saw me as evil." Ororo sighed and looked down at the folder before her and some of Xavier's notes.

"I trust... trusted both Scott and Xavier but on the subject of Scott's family. Your family. They argued. But in the end family is all that matters." Ororo looked up at one brother then the other. "So I contacted you because you deserve to know that he passed no matter what issues were between you when you lived. But heed this warning if I believe that you are a threat to the students OR staff I will give you a new definition to nature's fury." Logan was tense beside her and she noted that he had moved closer. Although Peter was still seated in his original place and so was Alex. Thunder rolled outside even though there was not a cloud in the sky.

"I see." Gabriel shook his head the smile disappearing from his face. "Well we still intend to help at least until we can learn what kind of man he became before he died. And of course until it settles here and you find someone to replace us." Ororo noticed a shocked look come across Alex's face before it quickly faded back to indifference.

"Then I will welcome you and your brother." Gabriel nodded. "Once you two are settled we can discuss which subjects you would like to impart to our next generation. Peter please show the Summer brothers the rooms that were readied for them. Gentlemen we don't have much in the way of anything really at the moment but if there is something you need please see Henry and he will make sure you get it."

"Are you alright?" Logan inquired shifting from foot to foot.

"Yes." Once Ororo was sure that they were out of hearing range she turned to Logan. "Enforcer?" Ororo raised an eyebrow and waited. A slow grin spread over his face as he leaned back against the wall.

"Someone has to." Logan glanced at the door and then his face hardened. "I don't trust those boys." Ororo glanced at the door herself crossing her legs and looking down at the manila folder in front of her.

"Neither do I. I think it's time we called in some help." Ororo looked back at Logan and leaned back in her chair uncrossing and then recrossing her long bare legs. Glancing at her legs he spoke but it was a soft growl.

"If they are anything like those two I vote no." The sound that left her mouth tingled over his skin, his brain registered it as laughter but it affected him differently this time. Unwittingly a smile passed over his lips.

"No, I think that its time we called in old friends. I think we are going to need them. I have one particular person in mind."

"And who might this person be?"


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the second chapter of my story.

In the next chapter, I will include a full list of the Mutant's that I currently plan on using.

Rise of the Storm

Chapter 2

Three Days Later

So the Summer brothers had chosen their respective subjects. Alex would teach geography and Gabriel would teach English. Still, the school needed a few more teachers. There were a few people that Ororo still thought would be a good addition and classes would start in another week.

It seemed like every time Ororo turned around Logan was there supporting her. One day in passing she heard the kids joking that the Wolverine was now some sort of lap dog. Straightening her shoulder she walked over to them and told them if they were going to demean someone then they better be able to deal with the repercussions of the actions. Also how it would affect their own character worth in this school. They hurried off with dejected faces, Ororo was rarely hard on the students but when she did speak they listened. With a sigh she turned around to face Logan, he was there a few feet behind her, watching her but he said nothing. Logan looked at the retreating kids back's and then to her for a moment. After what seemed like an eternity he held out his arm to her and when she placed her hand there he guided her back to her office.

Logan was different. When she had asked him to train the students in combat he just grunted yet every afternoon he left her for a few hours and trained all the students in combat art. With or without powers he taught them everything he could with the least amount of words as possible. Except for that one conversation three days ago he seemed to be on autopilot. Right now he was training with the students and she had just enough time to file the last of her papers before Kitty would have dinner ready. A soft knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts.

"Come in." She glanced up to see Rouge enter followed by an old friend and a woman that she did not recognize. The man with his deep red hair pulled back in a ponytail and his red eyes pierced her easily. The soft edges of his face and full lips always curling up in a half smirk, as it was even now. She could tell he hadn't changed a bit. The woman who slipped in beside him had a very strong Vietnamese look about her. Soft cheekbones and wide eyes, full lips, easy to see that she would be very attractive to all men. With long black hair that was braided down her back. Ororo stood and walked out in front of the desk and hugged the man.

"Ah chere," Remy pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "How ya been?" Ororo smiled at him and waved her hand.

"We will talk about that in a minute." She turned to Rouge and smiled. "Thank you for escorting them here." Rouge nodded and left the room although her silence did worry Ororo a bit she would check on the girl later.

"Dis be mon chere Xian Coy Manh." Remy motioned to the woman beside him. Ororo finally turned her attention to the other woman who was wearing black pants and a black tube top showing off her mid-drift. Her long jaw line and thin frame might make you believe that she was fragile but you would be sorely mistaken.

"Nice to meet you, I am Ororo Munroe head of this school. Uh..." Ororo looked at Remy and he started laughing. Xian had a smile on her face.

"Just call me Karma its easier that way." Karma smiled at Ororo who shook her head at Remy though she was smiling.

"You're lucky that I love you, Remy." Ororo leaned back against the desk.

"Ah chere don be mad." Remy held out a hand to her.

"Nope, I'll just call in my enforcer." Remy raised an eyebrow and almost as if Ororo had called him telepathically Logan entered the room. "Perfect timing Logan." Remy turned to face him and his jaw dropped.

"Had to deal with Evan getting into it with Ray. The two of them need to just sit in solitary for a few days." Ororo pushed her long hair behind her back she did not braid it today and now she wished she had.

"Again? I'll talk to them. Honestly, I have never heard of them getting into fights anywhere but in your class." Ororo stood and stepped forward.

"Too much testostérone if you ask me," Karma spoke softly and the french accent made Logan really look at the other two in the room.

"Logan, I'd like you to meet my old friend Remy and Karma." Logan stepped closer and shook Karma's outstretched hand and then looked at Remy.

"Something wrong Remy?" Ororo finally noticed his face whiter than it should have been. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Nuttin," Remy shook his head, it couldn't be that man, could it. "Dis be ya enforcer?" Ororo laughed and nodded a small grin spread on Karma's face.

"Swamp rat." Remy glanced at Logan feeling the dread well up within him. "It's easy to tell, you stink of it." Remy's eyebrows rose and he smelled his shirt.

"Anyway, I called you here to see if you would be interested in teaching." Ororo turned back to her desk and picked up a piece of paper. "We are in need of teachers." She turned back and Remy nodded.

"Ah chere I don know bout that." Remy ran a hand through his hair with a sheepish look on his face.

"Remy has been working with computers a lot lately." Remy paused and glanced at Karma as she spoke then at Logan but nodded softly.

"Hackin but ah suppose ah could teach the kidz the basics."

"Great," A smile spread across Ororo's face and Logan watched her. Today she was wearing a white dress with flowers on it. It was short sleeved with a black belt and a flowing skirt that reached her lower thighs. With her hair down it made the outfit stand out a little more. Logan suddenly came to the conclusion that Ororo needed to smile more. That smile had this way about brighting a room every time it appeared. Although that could just be him since he became her 'enforcer' he started to notice more things about her. After all the deaths and specifically what happened to Jean he felt he needed to stay here. For all of them. To make sure that this place was safe. He had finally chosen a side and he would stick with it like Ororo had. Maybe his reason for staying had more to do with her. "Now what about you?" She faced Karma.

"Est-ce que tu parles français?" (do you speak french?)

"oui. très peu de." (Yes. Very little) Ororo's French did not have an accent but it was very clear.

"I speak français better then anglais." Karma smiled at Ororo.

"Then French teacher you will be." Ororo turned back to Remy. "There should still be some open rooms in the teachers section. I am sure that Marie would be happy to show you where they are."

"Do you have a... what's the word bibliothèque." She looked at Remy with a questioning look.

"Library." Remy supplied the word easily for her.

"Ah, yes a library." Karma looked back at Ororo with the same smile on her face.

"Yes, it's along the way just ask Marie about it."

"Merci beaucoup. I am still working on my anglais and comptabilité help me." Karma nodded and followed Remy from the room.

"You never mentioned that you went to Louisiana." Ororo glanced at Logan as she sat back at her desk.

"You never asked. Besides I never was, I met him when I was with Xavier. He tried to steal from one of Xavier's associates and we ended up tracking him down. Only to have him consistently give us the slip. When we finally caught up with him someone had shot him. Turns out Xavier's associate wanted him dead. So he surrendered to us just so that he would have some protection. Granted Xavier's friend was extremely upset but later Xavier stated that he really did not like him that much anyway. Remy stayed with us for a bit but eventually wandered back home. Said we were too much like the Brady Bunch for him." Ororo laughed at the memory and leaned back in her chair crossing her legs and closing her eyes.

"I haven't heard you laugh in a long time, Ro." A smile was still spread across her face when she looked at him.

"I haven't heard you talk this much in almost a week," Logan grunted and then leaned against the wall his normal spot in the office.

"I chose to be your enforcer it requires me to be observant. That and I been thinkin." Logan stared off into space and remembered the last moments he shared with Jean.

"About?" He shook his head and looked at Ororo. "Yeah me too." He started to see something in her that he had missed before. Leading this school and taking over what the professor left made her shine like a true goddess. She had finally earned her nickname.

"You've done a good job with this school."

"Yeah if I could only find a few more teachers" Logan stepped forward leaning on the desk.

"You mean to tell me we still don't have enough." Ororo glanced at Logan 'we' she thought. 'He really is finally apart of the team.' "No, I still would like two more, especially with Alex and Gabriel around." Logan nodded. There was a quick knock at the door.

"Come in." At her words, the door opened to revealed a tall man with blonde hair and a strong stature with huge white wings gracing his back. Ororo stood and walked around the desk. "Warren." She hugged him and he pulled back.

"Miss Munroe. Sorry, it took so long for me to get back but I had a run in with some other fliers and it took me longer than I originally planned to return." Warren released her and stepped back.

"Classes start next week provided I can find a couple more teachers." Ororo moved her hand in the air with a hopeful look on her face.

"Perfect." A female voice came from behind Warren. "Then we be the two that you are looking for." Warren finally moved and behind him two people who looked almost exactly alike except for the fact that one was male and the other female. They both had black hair the man had short hair and the woman shoulder length. She wore jeans and a long-sleeved shirt and he wore cargo pants with a white t-shirt. The woman extended her hand. "I am Jeanne-Marie and this is my brother Jean-Paul." Ororo shook both their hands and smiled softly.

"So Miss Munroe what subjects are left?" Warren motioned to the siblings before them.

"Well, we need History, Math, Government and Literature. But you said you would take Literature, right?" Ororo turned her face to Warren waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I will teach Literature as well as Government." Warren looked at Jean-Paul and when he spoke his voice was a strong bass.

"I will teach Math but you must know I do not have a degree." Jeanne-Marie laughed and shook her hand in the air as if dismissing the thought.

"Brother you know that doesn't matter. He knows almost all kinds of math out there he just finds that it would be too boring to prove that he knows all this math. It comes to him naturally." Logan grunted behind them and Ororo jumped.

"I almost forgot you were there Logan." In truth, she hadn't but he was standing so close it was the only explanation she could give for her jump. He stepped forward and nodded at the two. "Logan is our Combat teacher." Again he grunted.

"He is not very eloquent is he." Ororo giggled and everyone looked at her.

"I swear I heard someone say something similar a few days ago." A raised eyebrow and a look at Logan made him answer if begrudgingly

"I believe the word he used was articulate," Logan growled out.

"Yes, that was it." Again Ororo laughed and this time it was a real laugh. Logan might have growled again but inside he was happy that Ororo was smiling and even laughing again. Warren gave Logan a knowing smile.

"Anyway if you really need a history teacher then I am at your service." Jeanne-Marie bowed.

"History was what I taught before..." Ororo paused and nodded not finishing that sentence. "I have a lot to work now as headmistress so it would be great if you could take on that mantel. Warren if you wouldn't mind asking Peter to gather all the teachers so that I can give them the student lists and hopefully set a start date for classes I think we have had enough chaos. Then maybe before we start Peter could show you two to your rooms as well." Ororo glanced at Warren asking a silent question.

"I will be staying with my father but I will make sure I am here to teach the classes." Nodding at Warren she continued.

"Good then after we decide we will gather the students and let them know." Ororo sighed and watched as the three of them left the room. "Once classes start I keep hoping things will slow down for me but honestly I know they never will." Logan nodded and did something he never did before. He took two steps and he was standing behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

"You will get used to it." Logan's voice was strong in her ear, Ororo should have been surprised but they had spent so much time together recently that she wasn't and like everything else recently she accepted the support.

"That's what I am afraid of." Ororo sighed the words out and leaned her head against him.

"I might not be eloquent and most of my answers might be a grunt but you are a great leader, I would follow you into hell knowing you would find a way out even if you had to kill the devil himself to do it." He paused and then spoke. "Okay, you would find a way out even if it meant I had to kill the devil himself." At his correction, she laughed and leaned back against him.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence." His arms tightened around her for a moment and then he released her.

"You have more... much more than just my vote of confidence..." Ororo looked at him but he had already turned away from her. "We should get ready for this meeting." She nodded knowing that whatever more there was to that comment it was not up for discussion with him at least not at this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Teachers**

Ororo Munroe/Storm

Logan/Wolverine

Henry McCoy/Hank

Warren Worthington lll/Angel

Peter Rasputin/Colossus

Remy Lebeau/Gambit

Xian Coy Manh/Karma (The research I did on her was sketchy as far as what her real name was)

Jeanne-Marie Beaubier/Aurora

Jean-Paul Beaubier/Northstar

Alexander Summers/ Havok

Gabriel Summers/Vulcan (Now like I said before I am not sticking to the comic verse I know he was born on another planet but for this story their parents are now dead but he was born on earth and I have taken some liberties with his powers.)

 **Students**

Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler

Bobby Drake/Iceman

Marie/Rogue

Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat

Jubiliation Lee/Jubilee

Megan Gwynn/Pixie

Amara Julianna Olivians Aquilla/Magma

Samuel Zachary Guthrie/ Cannonball

Evan Daniels/Spyke

Rahne Sinclair/Wolsbane

Tabitha Smith/Boom-Boom

Ray Carter/Berzerker

Roberto Da Costa/Sunspot

That's everyone!

 **Rise of the Storm**

 **Chapter 3**

"Hey Rouge," Rouge who was sitting in the rec room reading a book looked up to see Jubiliation come running over to her and sit in the chair next to her. "Have you seen the new teachers Miss Munroe recruited?"

"Some of them yes." Rouge placed her bookmark in her book and laid it on the table.

"Oh, so there is Remy, Karma, Jeanne-Marie and Jean-Paul." She paused and tapped her finger on her chin. "Oh, yea and of course the Summer brothers Alex and Gabriel." Jubilee paused and leaned on the table. "Whats wrong missy?" Rouge sighed and shook her head.

"I don't want to go home, but the cure worked and now I am just normal." Rouge sighed and glanced around at the other students in the room.

"Hunny there ain't nothing wrong with you before or after. Besides, there is no way you could be normal after the things that happened to you." Jubilee fingered the white streak in Rouge's hair.

"Jubilee, I am finally free to experience a kiss or a hug but Bobby and I just aren't going to work." Jubilee smiled softly and nodded.

"I know hun. But there are plenty more students so don't be down it wasn't meant to be." Rouge sighed and leaned her chin against her hands.

"I brought Remy and, I beleive, you said her name was Karma into Miss Munroe." Jubilee's eyes lit up and she pulled on her arm.

"Oh My God! You should totally go after him." Rouge sputtered and shook her head.

"He's a teacher!" Jubilee laughed and leaned over.

"So what in another year you will be outta here and in college." Jubilee leaned back. "Right?"

"Yea I want to come back though and teach." Jubilee raised an eyebrow at her words. "Just because I don't have my powers doesn't mean I am not still a mutant. Besides if you haven't noticed we only have the basics even with all the new teachers we have." Jubilee nodded in lost in thought.

"Maybe I'll do the same." After a moment Jubilee realized what Rouge had just done. "Hey don't change the subject!" Rouge laughed and leaned back in her chair. "Have you seen how Logan is lately?"

"Yea, he is really supporting Miss Munroe." Jubilee nodded and spoke softly not realizing that Rouge had changed the subject again.

"I heard that Bobby was making fun of him to Samuel and Miss Munroe caught them." Rouge leaned closer listening intently. "She came up to them and gave them what for. Even though she normally never gets involved with our gossip." Rouge shook her head softly, lately Bobby wasn't the boy that she thought he was.

"Hey, ladies, what's the latest scoop." Evan pulled out a chair and turned it around dropping into the seat next to Jubilee.

"I was just telling Rouge about the new teachers."

"Let me guess I bet you both think that Jean-Paul is all that." He said with a flick of his wrist, the two girls looked at each other and started bursting out laughing.

Ororo gathered her papers and headed for the door. Logan slipped ahead of her and opened the door. She glanced at him and as she slipped out heading for the new teacher's lounge she let her mind wonder. 'Logan. He is different, yes he might be my 'enforcer' but he does things for me now that he didn't even do for Jean. He is that same rough wild man but there is something different. A cause.' And suddenly she realized that he was here not because she had something for his past, a lead or something of that nature. He was here because he saw that this place as home and wanted to help it be a home to others who were lost. Ororo let a smile slip across her lips. Although if you asked him he would deny it or even better just grunt.

"Logan," he was beside her and he glanced at her to let her know he was listening. "you know that you don't have to be my enforcer you know I can take care of myself." Logan nodded and spoke but softly since they were in the hall. The words that came from him she knew he didn't want the students to hear.

"What happened to... the others won't happen again." He paused searching for the words. "I realized I might not always need someone to watch my back. But if... or when the time comes I would like to have someone there." Ororo nodded understanding what he meant. If something were to happen he would rather it be the X-men that watched his back. In a voice lower then his own she spoke slowing as they neared the door.

"Does this mean that I can finally put the name plate on your door?" He rose an eyebrow and leaned in closer so that he could whisper into her ear.

"As I see it, Ro you might as well put it on your door since I will be watching your back whenever I can." Ororo glanced at his eyes almost searching for something whatever she was looking for she must have found for she stepped back and shook her head.

"As long as that's all your watching." Before she could see his reaction she turned and opened the door. So she missed the smile that drifted across his lips and the glance he let linger over her figure. She entered the room to see that everyone was already there and waiting for her. Pulling her seat back she sat and laid her paperwork down then looked around. From her right around the table, it was Remy, Karma, Jeanne-Marie, Peter, Hank, Jean-Paul, Warren, Alex, Gabriel, and Logan took the other open seat next to her. "I would like to start the classes next week. Now we have enough students to rotate them. I would prefer to have smaller class sizes because some of the newer students have yet to learn control over their powers." Ororo looked around the room and finally, her gaze rested on Gabriel. "Despite some varied opinions, I will allow them to learn their own control over their powers." She looked at the rest of the teachers, she had yet to know what all of the mutants in this room powers were. "If there are problems with control, continuously, please bring it to my attention and I will deal with it personally."

This kind of talk went on for a few hours before everything was straightened out. Finally, Ororo was able to bring the conversation back to one of the more important questions.

"I know some of you what abilities you have but I need to know what they are, if I don't already and for those that I do I think its good to share with the new additions. As well as I need to know if an emergency arises whether or not you wish to be a part of the X-men." There was some silence then Remy spoke.

"Ah chere ya know my power is kinetic energy. Always explosive and count me in for ya team." Ororo nodded and marked it down before her.

"Well, I can seize control of minds among a few other things." A smile spread across Karma's lips. "You can count me out of your X-men trips though I'll stay and keep my eye on the children." Ororo nodded that was fine with her.

"My brother and I can fly. Fast. We will join you if you need us. Right, brother." Jeanne-Marie looked at her brother, Jean-Paul nodded towards Ororo and she noted that they did not wish to reveal to any extent what else they could do.

"You already know what I can do but for the others, I have organic steel and you already know how I feel about the X-men." Peter had long ago set his aversion to fighting but he did whenever he was needed. More often than not he only supported the group often being one of the few students who could control the other students with his 'organic steel' as he put it.

"Thank you, Peter."

"I guess it's my turn," Hank laughed. "Well, aside from being extremely intelligent I am the doctor, political rep for the mutant cause and the science teacher. And you already know my answer on the team." Ororo nodded he couldn't be a part of the team in case someone noticed him they might blame the government.

"I believe my power is quite obvious. So I will say as far as the X-men since you already have two fliers in the group I will stay behind and help Karma with the children." Ororo nodded at Warren thankful that she might actually be able to include Peter in the team this year. She looked at Alex who was next in line it would be the first time that he said more than one word around her.

"Plasma blasts. No." Ororo blinked her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"I hope that when you teach your class you will say more than what is necessary." Ororo's sharp look did not go unnoticed by the teachers and a few of them shifted in their seats.

"Have no fear my brother is very talkative he just doesn't like to talk, around me." Ororo turned her attention to Gabriel who she knew was going to become a thorn in her side. "I can control different types of energy." He winked at Ororo. "But as far as your X-men goes I think I will stick with my brother on this one and we will sit out."

"You do know that your brother was apart of the team." Ororo waited patiently hoping that this would get some kind of reaction. Gabriel and Alex exchanged a glance and Alex spoke albeit softly.

"No for the moment."

"After we see more of you in action we might change our decision." Gabriel leaned back in his chair, conversation over to him. Ororo shook her head two sets of siblings, one yes and one no.

"Most people know my power and for those that don't screw..."

"Logan!" Ororo almost jumped out of her seat.

"Alright. I have a healing factor and as far as the X-men I've already bled for them and will continue to." Logan's eyes were on Gabriel as he spoke, Ororo sighed noting that he as well had kept secrets. Almost all of them had, it seemed like no one here trusted the Summer brothers. Possibly even the twins, too but she doubted that. Being the headmistress she would keep some secrets as well.

"Being the headmistress of the school my place will be here so I will be unable to lead on the field. So as far as a leader on the field I will announce when school starts. For those of you who are not aware my powers are mostly associated with the weather." Ororo checked her papers then looked back up at the teachers. "That is all that we have to talk about for now or at least that I have. Anyone have anything they wish to bring up?"

"I have something that I need to talk to you about but everyone else doesn't have to be here for it." Ororo nodded at Karma and when no one else spoke up she stood.

"Then I will see you all in two weeks after classes start and if there is anything you need you can address me then." Logan stayed but everyone else started to file out as Karma made her way over to her. Ororo noted that she waited until Gabriel and Alex were out of earshot.

"I wanted to let you know that the Library is a mess so I will take care of it." Ororo nodded knowing that that was not really what she wanted to talk to her about. Karma waited another moment and then spoke softly. "The Summer brothers I have heard of them before." Ororo motioned for her to sit.

"Merci. From the rumors, I have heard Gabriel blames Xavier for Scott disappear among other things. Although the other things are not clear. I think when you called him he finally found his other brother and came here for revenge for Scott's death." Ororo sighed she was afraid of this few people knew the truth behind Scott's demise.

"Scott's death is not a secret but it is not something we wish to speak about. Although it looks like I will have to sit down with them." Ororo nodded and stood. "Thank you, Karma for your information."

"Well, it's the least I could do since Remy didn't tell you everything about me. I didn't have a place to go so he brought me with him in hopes I would be welcome here." Ororo nodded as Karma spoke.

"I had a feeling and even if you weren't to be a teacher you would still be welcome here. Having another person who has control over their abilities is always a good person to have around." Ororo waited for Karma to leave before she turned to Logan. "I believe that we should have a second X-team. Maybe we can call them... X-Two or something. The younger crowd that went through..." Logan nodded and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Kurt, Bobby, Kitty, Jubiliation and maybe Rouge. Although that depends on her. I would like to see her lead that group. I think that she is ready. Honestly, so far she is the only one I could see leading this school if something..." Ororo was stopped by a finger on her lips.

"I know that this has made you realize that none of us live forever but as long as I am here I will not let that happen to you." She looked up into his eyes seeing something flicker there that had never been there before and nodded, trying not to let his words affect her. "And if not her then who would lead?"

"Peter." Logan nodded.

"So he would be a switch off." Ororo nodded.

"As far as the X-men. Honestly, if you aren't going to lead it... then I would choose Hank." Logan raised one eyebrow high above the other.

"Me? Lead?" Ororo smiled at him.

"Yes, I think you should lead the X-men. Although we're going to have to teach someone to fly the jet." Logan laughed because she knew he hated to fly that thing.

"You know without you out there it won't be the same." Ororo stood trying to shake off the feelings she was having deep down.

"It would have never been the same anyway." Logan nodded knowing what she meant. "I need to go speak with Rouge. Can we catch up later?" Again he nodded and she smiled, on a whim, she leaned over kissing his cheek then left the room without looking back. It took a couple moments before what Ororo had done actually registered in his head. And when it did the beast in him almost went after her. He steeled himself and slowly stood. Something was different between them now and it didn't just have to do with him protecting her. Although he knew she didn't need the protection he chose to be beside her to support her. The cold demeanor that normally surrounded Ororo lifted slightly when it was just the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** For those that made it this far I hope that you enjoy the next set I know I am posting them back to back here but please enjoy.

~Trinity

 **Teachers**

Ororo Munroe/Storm

Logan/Wolverine

Henry McCoy/Hank

Warren Worthington lll/Angel

Peter Rasputin/Colossus

Remy Lebeau/Gambit

Xian Coy Manh/Karma

Jeanne-Marie Beaubier/Aurora

Jean-Paul Beaubier/Northstar

Alexander Summers/ Havok

Gabriel Summers/Vulcan

 **Students**

Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler

Bobby Drake/Iceman

Marie/Rogue

Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat

Jubiliation Lee/Jubilee

Megan Gwynn/Pixie

Amara Julianna Olivians Aquilla/Magma

Samuel Zachary Guthrie/ Cannonball

Evan Daniels/Spyke

Rahne sinclair/Wolsbane

Tabitha Smith/Boom-Boom

Ray Carter/Berzerker

Roberto Da Costa/Sunspot

 **Chapter 4**

 **Rise of the Storm**

As Ororo walked down the hall heels clicking on the hardwood and silent on the rugs that were spaced out. Thinking about what she would say to Rouge just to keep her mind off of what she had just done. Even though Rouge was 'cured' that didn't mean she wasn't still a mutant and it also didn't change the fact that she would reside here. Entering the rec room she looked over the students presiding there. Megan stood at the pool table, wings like a butterfly, although see through, sprouted from her back and they were a kaleidoscope of colors. Across from her stood Amara a powerful mutant or so Ororo had heard from Kitty. Rahne and Tabitha sat off to the side obviously playing in teams at the pool table. Bobby, Samuel, Evan, and Roberto were crowded around the TV watching some sports game. They all yelled at the same time making Ororo smile. Kitty, Jubiliation and Kurt were sitting at the table playing cards. She stepped over to the table and smiled at the three.

"Have any of you seen Rouge?" Jubilee looked up, from her cards and then looked back down.

"Yep, she is in the Library." Ororo nodded and left them to their card game throwing a thank you over her shoulder as she left.

The Library was right next to the new wing that they had added after the professor had died. They had many more kids this year and needed the space so the teachers were there because the rooms were bigger. Walking down the hall she wondered over what she could say to Rouge. Something had been troubling the young Mutant for a while now and with Jean gone there was no adult female for her to talk to at least until recently. Magneto had believed there was a war coming and Ororo was not too naive to believe that he was wrong. There was a war coming and the people who lived here were all that stood between a devastating war and possible peace. Taking a deep breath she turned the corner and saw Jeanne-Marie ahead of her having a conversation with Warren the closer she got the louder the conversation seemed to get.

"What do you mean you're not interested?!" Warren took a step back.

"No offense I just don't think that peach, pecan and raisin ice cream sounds appetizing." Ororo stifled a giggle and turned into the library before she could get pulled into the conversation.

"You have no taste!" Jeanne-Marie voice raised to a new octave and Warren replied.

"Nope, I'd just rather not torture my taste buds today." The rest of the conversation continued as she walked deeper into the library. She waved to Karma as she walked towards the window seats where Rouge was sitting engrossed in a book. Ororo sat across from her at the window seat and looked out the window. Admiring again the beauty of the grounds. Ororo respected Rouge to give her the same time she would expect from anyone to finish the paragraph or chapter. But Rouge must respect her as well because only a minute or two passed before Rouge closed the book.

"The Invention of Telepathy." Ororo looked back up at Rouge, the book was an old hardcover but it looked almost new. "Studying to be a telepath?" Rouge shook her head the strands of her hair whispering against her black tank top. Rouge had worn so many layers for so long that even in the middle of autumn she wore tank top and shorts.

"No, the professor gave it to me. He believed that the limitations of my powers had to do with my mind and the memories of the people I absorbed." Ororo smiled softly whether she read the book because she missed Xavier or because she still held out some fear that her mutation would return, it didn't matter to Ororo.

"I have something I need to talk to you about." Rouge smiled an evil glint in her eye.

"You have my permission." For the first time in a long time Ororo was confused and after a moment Rouge just laughed. "Okay maybe you want to talk about something else first we can come back to that." Ororo cleared her throat and looked out the window sorting out her thoughts.

"You know that your home here will never change, with or without powers." Rouge nodded softly the smile disappearing from her lips. "I still don't believe that there was anything wrong with your powers. Although the decision you made was yours to make, I respect it. I would like to know if you would be interested in leading X-two." Ororo looked back at Rouge to gage her reaction. A few emotions slipped over her face first was joy, fear and lastly a calm decisiveness. Inwardly Ororo had hope that even though Rouge would not have powers she could still be Rogue.

"Really? You want me to lead the second generation?"

"I can see no better choice. You flew the jet, you listen to orders but you also make your own choices. Not only that but you have seen things that the other students have yet to even dream of."

"What about Peter?"

"Peter will be a part of the X-men unless you choose not to lead." Ororo paused and took a deep breath looking around first before she spoke. "I need someone to keep an eye out with me. There is something off about the Summer brothers and," Ororo reached out and took Rouge's hand between her own. "I have come to trust you. You are one of the few people who saw what Jean did." Rouge knew that she was talking about when Jean closed the jet and saved everyone.

"What about Bobby or Kurt?" Ororo ran a hand through her hair and then leaned back releasing her hand.

"Bobby isn't the same anymore yes he is responsible and Kurt has not been here long enough to really lead a team. Maybe you haven't been either but I believe your experience speaks more volumes than anything else. Also dealing with your mutation has given you a more realistic view of the world." Rouge only nodded her hair swinging back and forth. Ororo tapped the book that Rouge had been reading.

"By the way if you'd have kept your mutation, I honestly believe that you would have figured out how to control it. Some day." Rouge smiled softly and looked out the window.

"I just didn't want to always worry about hurting someone if I got too close."

"I understand, Rogue you will always have a place with the X-Men even if the world would never accept you." Rouge smiled and hugged Ororo, she was surprised for a moment then hugged her back.

"I am sorry you lost your best friend but if you ever need a girl to talk to, I'm here."

"Thank you." Ororo hugged her a bit tighter but then pulled away.

The wind whipped around her, spreading her white hair all around her. Slipping into her vision and she pushed it out of her eyes closing them for a moment. Nature. She had always been a force of nature. When her eyes opened she surveyed the destruction before her. X-men lay before her bloodied but alive, barely. Her eyes clouded to white and the winds kicked up. She rose above them but they were not her actions deep inside her heart clenched in terror.

"Storm, don't do this!" Rogue called laying on the ground her hand reaching out covered in blood. Next to her lay Remy his face drawn out and slack. Ororo lifted her hands as a tear slipped from her eyes. In her mind, she was screaming 'It's not me! I wouldn't do this!' Then she heard a voice and she twirled looking at a man who swore to protect her.

"Storm!" His eyes pierced her "It's okay." Confusion flooded her face. How was this okay? There was no way that she would do this but the evidence was clear all around her. "It's okay."

"NO!" Her scream echoed as she sat bolt up in bed and came in contact with hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay." Ororo looked out at hazel eyes staring back at her seconds slipped into a minute before she realized who they belonged to and his voice slipped through the haze that her dream had left. "It was just a dream 'Ro." A few deep breaths and she could feel the dream fade slightly from her reality.

"Sorry." She breathed out but there were no other words that she could say. The dream seemed so real. Somehow Rouge taking Jean's place made it more real to her and then Remy... And Logan.

"Want to talk about it?" She glanced up at him pulling her knees up closer to her chest and then the sheet around her tank top and shorts. Ororo shaking her head as her hair tickled her neck and back. Logan really looked at her his hazel eyes searching for a way in, a way to get her to open up.

Lately, his sleep had been more peaceful if the few hours he got every night could really be considered sleep. Tonight he had been roaming the mansion and something prickled at his senses just out of reach. So he kept going around the mansion until his feet brought him back to Ororo's door. He had been meaning to talk to her about the chaste kiss she had given him but in retro spec, he wasn't sure it meant anything to her. While he was thinking of her, he heard her raised voice. "It's not me!" Within moments he was in her room and the soft skint and his claws were out before he heard her again. "I wouldn't do this!" Claws slipped back as he took the soft steps closer to her bed, his feet whispered along the floor and a few boards groaned in protest but otherwise, the room was silent.

Next to the bed, Logan rested a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay." Ororo shook in her sleep pulling the sheets closer so he spoke again trying to reach her in her slumber. "It's okay." The moment he finished speaking a scream ripped through her and she screamed her protest sitting up in fear.

Fear the room was thick with it and the beast within him it roared for blood. Wondering what could have scared the weather goddess so much that she was shaking with it for more then a few minutes.

"I could use a drink." Logan nodded at her words, slipped into the bathroom finding a glass on her sink and filling it. This gave Ororo the few precious moments she needed to collect herself when he returned to her side she felt slightly better. The water was cool and calming when it drifted to her stomach.

"You can tell me about it, might help." Ororo smiled softly placed the glass on her nightstand.

"Just a nightmare." Logan raised an eyebrow Ororo's sleeping habits had never come up in conversation but he had never seen her so scared except for when Jean...

"I don't normally pry, but tell me." Ororo blinked her eyes she had forgotten who she was talking to.

"Long story short." The sigh that escaped her lips told Logan much more than her following words. "I was doing something that I just would have normally never done." A deep growl echoed over the room and she looked up into his hazel eyes to see the anger that rested there.

"Cut the crap." Inhaling through his nose he could smell the fear that lingered in the room and it was clear to him that this was not the first night she had woken to this 'nightmare'. "The stench in this room is thick with your fear. Besides If I am reading it right you have had this dream for almost a week, give or take a day or two." Logan's eyes focused back on Ororo and she squirmed beneath his gaze. The cold exterior she had so carefully built to keep her emotions under control started to slip and the fear that she had been feeling slammed into her. Thunder started to rumble outside and Logan glanced at the window seeing the first lightening strike flash right outside the window brightening the whole room in a few seconds. They were both blinded for a moment. Ororo was floored by how much Logan could smell.

"Everything was going so well I just pushed them off as dreams." Ororo's voice shook and as she spoke she was reliving them again. "At first I knew they couldn't be real I mean Jean's dead." It was only moments after the words left her mouth that the rain started. Whispering Ororo's secret fears to the world. "So I could write it off as just a dream." A deep breath and she continued after another set of thunder rumbled in the background. "But tonight... Tonight Rouge was there... She was wearing gloves again. Remy was there bleeding... everyone was there. And as I surveyed the destruction that..." Ororo shifted her eyes to the window talking more to the rain then to Logan it was the only way she could finish. "I had caused you called me, I turned to you and I knew that I didn't do it, but at the same time I did." Logan sat on the bed almost in front of her, his hand gently rested on her chin turning her to face him. White strands fell forward covering dark eyes, it was in this moment that Logan realized he had some sort of feelings for her. Pushing both the feelings and the strands of hair out of the way he looked deep, in her eyes.

"I've told you I won't let that happen." Ororo took a deep breath. "Now although it is a wonderful night for a storm do you think you could quell that before someone gets suspicious and comes nosen about?" Just as sure as winter would come, eyes went white and as quickly as the thundering storm began it stopped. Closing her eyes she didn't see the look that crossed Logan's face but she did feel his hand resting on her knee. "I promise."

"Is there anything else you can remember?" Ororo leaned her head back and closed her eyes. This gave Logan a view of her chest that he had never had before. Specifically, of her neck, the beast in him savagely clawed its way up trying to gain control. For a few tense moments, he leaned forward, the weight on the bed shifting if Ororo had noticed she didn't say anything or otherwise let it register. Finally, gaining control he sat back waiting for her to answer. When she finally spoke it was so soft he almost missed it.

"I was crying and ready to kill everyone." As her head slid forward her hair cascaded down around her face, eyes opened and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Especially you." The look that rested in her eyes made him freeze and it was then that the beast slipped out. Logan leaned forward so he could whisper in her ear.

"You wouldn't be able to kill me." Before Logan could reign the beast in it took the opportunity to nibble on her ear. Just as Logan was ready to pull away he heard her soft moan again he froze and so did she. Inching back just enough to look into her eyes the surprise was clear on her face but was quickly replaced by anger.

"Logan, thank you for your help but I think you should go." Had she slapped him it would have sat with him better. Pulling her legs over the edge of the bed she stood up, the cold seeping into her feet and it felt like her shields were renewed. Two steps and an arm slipped around her waist halting her trek to the bathroom. A muscled chest came to rest against her back and with a free hand, he pulled her hair to her right shoulder. His hot breath caressed her neck and when he spoke it was like flames licking her skin. Desire swept through her in a way it hadn't in years.

"No." Leaning closer he laid his lips on her neck he took a deep breath through his nose. "Is that desire I smell?" Wrath spread through her smothering the desire as quickly as it arrived. Turning on her heel she used all her weight and pushed him as soon as she was facing him. Caught off guard he actually took a few steps back.

"Reign in your animal Logan! I am not one of those corner street whores that you can have on a whim!" Logan let a growl escape his lips but not because her words bothered him but because in her fury some of her powers had manifested and her hair was rising behind her. In this moment she looked like a goddess and it took all his control not to claim her in that moment. "Please leave we can talk about this more in the morning." The calm descended around her and Logan looked dejected that for a moment Ororo regretted saying things that harshly.

"No." Logan turned on his heel and walked to the door. "We don't need to talk about it ever again." As he walked out it felt as if a part of her went with him. A deep breath in and out, another one and then she felt the world tilt and righted again. Slipping into the bathroom she turned on the shower. There would be no more sleep for her tonight. Slipping under the spray of water, hot and caressing her like a lover. Normally the water put her fears to rest but not tonight.

Ororo emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel to find that it was 3 am. Today she did not feel the dresses she had been wearing of late. Pulling a tank top from her dresser that wrapped around her neck and left her shoulders bare it was light blue. Rummaging around she found a tan skirt that fell to her lower thigh. Braiding her hair was simple and before long she was slipping on low heels leaving her room behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Teachers**

Ororo Munroe/Storm

Logan/Wolverine

Henry McCoy/Hank

Warren Worthington lll/Angel

Peter Rasputin/Colossus

Remy Lebeau/Gambit/

Xian Coy Manh/Karma

Jeanne-Marie Beaubier/Aurora

Jean-Paul Beaubier/Northstar

Alexander Summers/ Havok

Gabriel Summers/Vulcan

 **Students**

Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler

Bobby Drake/Iceman

Marie/Rogue

Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat

Jubiliation Lee/Jubilee

Megan Gwynn/Pixie

Amara Julianna Olivians Aquilla/Magma

Samuel Zachary Guthrie/ Cannonball

Evan Daniels/Spyke

Rahne sinclair/Wolsbane

Tabitha Smith/Boom-Boom

Ray Carter/Berzerker

Roberto Da Costa/Sunspot

 **Chapter 5**

 **Rise of the Storm**

"No Alex I need you here to help me." Rouge was sitting in the rec room at 1 am watching a history show about telepathy and how it came about when the raised voice reached her .

"I don't care I will not stay here and deceive these people." Alex growled out then she heard somethin smash. The volume on the Tv was low already so she turned it off hoping that they didn't see the glow before they came down.

"We have not deceived them at all." Gabriel voice was thick and it was easy to tell that he was lying. Rouge slipped to the floor using her training to sneak to the kitchen so that she could hear them better. It was a good thing too because as soon as she slipped into the kitchen they walked into the rec room.

"You said that we were here to help them but when you came and got me that is not what you said we would be doing." Rouge listened as Gabriel sat down on the couch.

"I know what I said but I expected that they would have a telepath here. They do not." There was quiet in the room and just when she thought they had left he spoke again "Plans change and we need to be ready to change with them." Rouge waited this was what Ororo had warned her about.

Rouge stood and heard them coming for the kitchen so she ran to the fridge and started making a lot of noise. When she heard the door open she pretended to hit her head and cursed.

"Shit, where is that danm lemonade." Moving some things around she finally found it and stood up. She put the drama on thick and when she stood screamed and dropped the pitcher. "oh," Putting her hand to her chest. "you scared me." Rouge looked down at the floor. "Crap."

"I'll help you clean it up." Alex reached for the paper towels as she picked up the pitcher. Gabriel walked to the fridge and opened it.

"Did you see any tea in here?" Rouge looked up from cleaning.

"Yep top shelf next to the Cranberry juice." Gabriel raised an eyebrow and didn't comment.

"Couldn't sleep?" Rouge stood and dusted herself off.

"No I was out for a walk. I was watching this show but I got bored of it and thought I would take a walk. I was going to head upstairs when I thought a drink sounded good." Alex took all the paper towels and threw them in the trash.

"Thanks at least it was only a quarter of what was in there." Gabriel walked over to the fridge pulling out the pitcher of tea.

"I guess I'll have a glass of water instead." As much as she would have liked to run out of there and to Ororo's room she couldn't because she needed to at least look natural.

"So what are you this year a freshmen?" Rouge laughed and dumped the last of her water down the drain.

"No I'm a senior this year." The smile that graced her lips this time was real. Gabriel stepped behind her and leaned in close.

"Then do you really expect us to believe that we scared you?" Alex moved in to pin her so she had nowhere to go.

"I've always scared easily." Gabriel lifted his hand and ran it through her hair breifly touching her skin. Insanity stretched over her mind because for a sickening moment she wished for her powers again.

"ello," Remy walked in at what was to Rouge the best moment he could have chosen. "Ah chere, I was hoping to run into you tonight. Ummer brother would you scusa me and mi petite. I have some things important things to talk to her about her attitude." The brother were caught off guard that they just watched as Remy grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room.

Remy didn't stop until they reached his room. He pulled her within shut the door and locked it. Breathing was the only sound for a few minutes. Turning he left the light off and pulled her to the balcony doors, stepping out into the cool night and shutting the door behind them.

"Chere, ya must be crazy." His voice was low but urgent.

"What do ya mean?" Remy looked at her up and down noticing how her voice took on its own southern accent now that she was agitated. Slowly and gracefully he pushed the white strands of hair out of her face and ran his fingers along her jaw.

"The 'ummer brothers have a bit of bad 'ibes around em." Rouge nodded and stood slightly straighter.

"I know I have to go speak to Ororo." Remy shook his head.

"Dat be a bad idea chere." Pushing his hand away she stepped back from him. His facial expression didn't change but his voice dropped even lower. "If tey even hear that you might 'ave gone to Ororo they will come after you." Rouge ground her teeth together and stood her ground.

"She knows dat..." Rouge shook her head "She knows that there is something going on and asked me to keep an ear out." Remy's eyebrows shot up and he shook his head. "She trusts me especially since I hear all the gossip." Remy nodded at this understanding why Ororo would ask her.

"Chere tred careful, those men be lookin for vengeance and it don sit righ in the air." Rouge nodded.

"I know. When I heard them in the hall I slipped in the kitchen. I didn't think they would come in there so I tried to act surprised." Remy shook his head.

"Ah then dat had been your first mistake. You see, you bein an X-men or soon to be one would not be easily surprised." Realization dawned on her heavily. Now not only did she give herself away but Gabriel would be itching to have a conversation with her.

"ah 'hit." A smile graced Remy's lips despite the danger to the southern belle.

"Chere, provided ya keep your 'ands to yourself you can stay 'ere tonight." Any other time Rouge would have objected but tonight she needed the comfort so she nodded softly.

Remy turned back to the doors and held it open for Rouge to go first. Rouge had never slept next to a man or a boy for that matter. So she waited for him.

"Chere I dun bite climb on the bed and I'll be right there." Rouge nodded and curled up on the bed. A few moments later she felt the bed shift and knew he was laying beside her.

"Remy. Did you know what my mutation was..." Remy glanced at her back surprised but answered her without a hint of it in his voice.

"No." Yawning she covered her mouth then spoke as she rolled over to face him.

"I had poison skin. I couldn't touch anyone without hurting them." Remy wrapped an arm around her and she tucked her head against his shoulder. "With mutants I'd pull their mutation. I couldn't stop it."

"Wat dose it matter, now chere?" Watching as her eyes drifted closed she spoke barely audible in the darkness.

"I want you to know. In case it comes back." Remy kissed her forehead, and ran a hand through her hair. Glad that he had been up to save her from the Summer brothers.

The slight chill of the early morning seeped into Ororo's skin but unlike most people she could not feel cold from it. It was similar to a caress over her skin and she enjoyed it but it did nothing to sooth her worries.

After the nightmare, she had one more worry to add to the growing list and no answers as to why the Summers brothers were really here.

"Professor I wish you were here." Wrapping her arms around her she looked over the grounds from where she stood on the balcony.

"This is early even for you Ororo." Slowly Ororo turned and leaned back against the stone fencing that surrounded the balcony. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Hello, Hank. I just had trouble sleeping." Hank looked her over like a doctor would evaluating everything about her once he finished he nodded and stepped forward.

"I could give you something for that if you like." Ororo thought it over.

"It would be nice to get a full nights sleep for once." Ororo turned back to look at the grounds resting her chin on delicate fingers.

"I saw Logan slip out into the woods." Ororo shifted her position as he continued to speak. "He seemed quiet agitated. Mumbling something about timing and blindness." Now her eyes were scanning the darkness trying desperately to find the man who had made advances on her earlier. "I wouldn't bother looking for him Ororo he slipped into the woods as soon as I stepped onto the balcony." Delicate fingers ran through stark white hair as the braid fell apart. "If I were you I would leave him be." A small smile slipped over her lips at the thought of exercising her ability.

"I have no intention of bothering him." A small smile turned into a huge grin as shoes slipped off tiny feet. "I only have intentions of making it rain." Hank laughed heartily and turned back to the door.

"Then I should go inside before my fur gets wet." Ororo nodded to him holding her skirts she stepped up to the balcony and took a deep breath. Raising hands to the sky, closing dark eyes and calling the wind to her. Easily it rose her high into the sky. First Ororo used her abilities to insulate herself from the rain. Now she could go anywhere and stay dry. Eyes clouded to white and in the darkness the clouds spread from where she was. Gathering and darkening finally slipping over the sliver of moon and blocking it out. Ororo waited a few more moments letting the smell of the rain caress the night like an old friend. Then without so much as a whisper of warning her hands lifted to the sky and then like the wings of a bird swept through the sky to her sides. It was not a build up to a heavy rain it was a sudden torrential rain. Static of energy buzzed over her skin and it was all she could do to not let lightening brighten the sky. Moments passed and the air-iel dance consumed her body. Flying in spins and circles, up and down, and then on her back like she was above water. A whisper on the winds like they knew it was something she would want to hear. Low and thick with anger.

"It wasn't supposed to fucking rain." Even high above the trees the words made her smile. Increasing the speeds of the air surrounding her she went up over the trees listening on the wind for more of his words. "If I find out that 'Ro did this.." His sentence went unfinished. Laughter pulled from her mouth it could not echo over the rain but it must have reached him through the wind. For what she heard over the rain made the laughter die in her throat.

"RO!" She lost her concentration for a moment, she was so close to the ground, suddenly she was soaked and falling to the ground. Desperately she reached for the winds to slow her fall. It worked but the rest escaped her eyes closed she waited for the impact. Something else happened, where she should have hit the ground something plucked her right from the sky. Confusion spread across her face as she felt the jarring of being stopped slip through her body. Very slowly opening her eyes to see a bowed black hair head. When the face rose with water running down the cheek bones Ororo felt her chest constrict suddenly unable to breath. Rough the voice slipped over her already tingling body. "Are you okay?" When not a word or a breath slipped by her lips his voice took on a worried tone. "Ororo." She nodded and he set her on her feet. A shaky breath and then another, finally the world righted itself.

"Yes thank you for catching me." Logan stepped closer his musky scent reaching her even through the pouring rain.

"Twice." Logan ran a hand through his wet hair.

"What?"

"The rain." Ororo glanced up at the sky and smiled letting the rain wash over her. It cleaned so many things, drenching her in the process but it eased the worry within her. Logan's eyes did not stray from her face. A glow rose around her body, gently he placed his hands on her shoulders. Even with her clothes on, when Logan ran his hands down her arms and rested them on her hips a shiver slipped over her skin. Fingertips flittered over a bare stomach leaving no part unattended.

"I'm sorry Logan." His eyes shot up to hers taking in the stark beauty. Drowning in pools so deep that his lungs would not expand. After a moment she blinked her eyes and he looked away able to breath again.

"Don't worry bout it Ro."

"No I assumed things that I..." So quick did his lips descend on her mouth that she did not have time to react. It was slow at first but insistent. Shock soon faded and she was left with this deep desire that needed to be satisfied. His fingers slipped further up her shirt then around her back pulling her flush against his body.

"Need you." Logan's growl slipped out between passionate kisses. Ororo's arms slipped around his neck and her fingers traced lines over his neck.

"Now?" Ororo's voice was shaky, she leaned her head back as lightening struck and lit the grounds around them for a few seconds. Logan descended on her neck kissing and nibbling away at her skin. Finally having enough of the rain he scooped her up and headed towards the mansion. A soft yelp escaped her lips but he held her securely to him as he closed the distance on the front doors.

Logan slipped through the front doors placing Ororo on her feet and taking her lips in a passionate kiss. Again his hands slipped around her and wrenched her against his body.

"Why Aunt Ro if I knew you were putting on a show I would have gotten some popcorn." The growl that slipped from Logan was so loud that it echoed as he turned to pounce on whoever had interrupted him. The only thing that stopped him from ripping the said speaker apart was Ororo's soft hand on his arm.

"Evan, what are you doing up so early?" Evan looked between the two of them and finally focused on Ororo then the smile faded from his face.

"Oh uh..." Evan had a look on his face that spoke more than anything he could have said. "Nothing."

"Evan Daniels you tell me right now what you were doing." Evan lifted his arm, raising his hand behind his head and looked down. While Ororo was interrogating Evan Logan noticed that the door to the garage was open. His senses picked out something he didn't like at all.

"You all better come out now because you don't want me to come in and get you." Logan's voice was a growl and his sensitive hearing picked up the three kids jump slightly before they came out into the hall from their hiding places. Ray, Tabitha and Amara stepped out into the hallway from their hiding places. Ororo sighed and even soaked as she was she stood up straight looked at each of them in turn then brushed past each of them. Just when they thought she might let them go she spoke harshly.

"Come with me. All of you." They filed in behind her and Logan brought up the rear to make sure none of them tried to bolt.

They reached her office quickly and she swung the door open. Ororo flicked the light on quickly and went over to her desk sitting down. Evaluating each of them as they came in. None of them were wet so she knew they weren't on the grounds.

"So who is going to tell me where you guys went?" Silence echoed throughout the room. "Did you cause any issues? Other than what regular teenagers would cause?" They all looked at each other not one of them saying a word. Ororo looked at Logan and smiled.

"Very well if none of you will answer me. Then I want each of your licenses," All of them groaned. "Silence, don't you get it! I am here to teach you how to be respectable mutants you need to not do something that will draw attention to yourself. As much as I would love mutants to not have to hide who we are, we have to. Now all of you will clean every single car from top to bottom." They all winced, but Ororo wasn't finished. "Wax as well. Once that is finished you will train with Logan." Ororo looked at Logan seeing if there was anything else that he wanted to add.

"Without powers." Ororo nodded agreeing with him.

"Now normally I would say you would be confined to the grounds. But since no one wants to tell me what you were doing you are all confined to the mansion for two weeks and then to the grounds for another two weeks." They all groaned. "Keep it up and I will increase it to three. Oh and if I hear about any fighting or otherwise inappropriate activity in or outside of class I will tac on more time." Ororo looked pointedly at Ray and then Evan. "Now hand over the licenses and then get to work on the cars." Ororo figured since they were already awake might as well get them started. Each of the mutants handed over their license and filed out of the room. Ororo sighed and fell back into her chair. Resting her hands, over her face she took a few deep breaths.

"You okay?" Logan's voice was soft next to her, opening her eyes she found that he had shut the door and was now leaning against her desk next to her.

"Yea although now I know there will be a ton of rumors tomorrow. Not exactly the way I wanted to start the new year." Logan placed a finger under her chin.

"It was worth it." Ororo looked at him and shook her head.

"We need to be the responsible ones." Logan all but laughed.

"Ro, I don't get paid, I am not going to get any special treatment from you if we started something." Ororo looked up at him and she stood slowly. She had been in a couple of relationships before but none of them had been apart of her life here at the mansion.

"I just don't think that this would be a good idea. I mean what if..." Ororo paused the two of them had barely even begun to kiss. If they continued where would it lead? Then what? would they have that weird morning after?

"Ro. Stop." Ororo looked at Logan his words soft in her ears. "I want to give this a try, don't talk yourself out of it before we have even had a chance."

"Then we should do it right. Show the students that..." Logan rose an eyebrow and then a slow grin spread across his face.

"You know I have never really been a man to take a woman on a date." Ororo folded her arms across her chest and smirked.

"Well if you wanna do this then, that's exactly what you're going to have to do." Logan sighed and stood pulling her into his embrace.

"If that is what I have to do to kiss you more," Logan leaned down and kissed her running his tongue over her lips before pulling back, "Then that's what I must do."

"I need to go change." Logan raised an eyebrow and another grin spread over his face. "No." Logan laughed and let her go.

Logan watched Ororo go, she was wet from head to toe but for some reason, it still sent his nerves over the edge. The beast wanted to go after her, join her in whatever she was going to do, but Logan knew that he needed to be patient. Besides a little wait would only make the end result that much better.

Ororo moved slowly to her room thinking over everything that happened. The silence in the halls echoed in her heart. Things she hadn't thought about in years finally rose in her mind. Like the last relationship she had, not that it was bad it was anything but. Yet the end left so many questions. Forge. He had left so quickly telling her that there was a job and he might not come back from it. That was years had returned but a very different man and did not want to talk about what happened. Cold and harsh like he had lost his soul. It had taken her so long to get over him that until Logan had kissed her she hadn't realized she was over him.

"What would Jean have said?" Ororo sighed and opened her door. Ororo dropped her clothes and pulled a towel from the bathroom. Before long she was dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved red shirt. Ororo decided it was about time to check her email for more contacts and see if there were any more information about the Summer brothers.

As she opened her email it became abundantly clear that there was no information on anything. But there was one email from an anonymous source.

'Dear Ororo Munroe,

Later this week a man will arrive. You need to know many things about him but none of them may be revealed to you in a conventional way. We have learned that you have the Summer brothers in resident. It would not be safe to remove them or for them to know who this man truly is.'

Ororo paused and placed a finger on her chin wondering who could be sending this message and who else knew the Summer brothers were here besides the students.

'Once you realize who it is you must hold your questions. A few words of advice though. Jeanne-Marie has a split personality. Gabriel is very powerful. Alex is missing a very big piece of his life. When Raven Darkholme shows up welcome her, she is being honest about wanting to help. Her son is Kurt, but it would be better if she had the chance to tell him. I tell you all these things in the confidence that now, that you are running the school you will put the knowledge to good use.

MMT'

Ororo sat for a few minutes reviewing the email a few times. First was Jeanne-Marie that would be the easiest thing to find out if it was true. Ororo glanced at the clock and found that it was half past 6 am. Reaching for her phone she glanced at one part that bothered her. Raven Darkholme, also known as Mystique, was Kurt's mother. Ororo dialed Hank's number and listened as it clicked through forwarding to the med lab.

"Hello," His voice was calm and indifferent.

"Hank, its Ororo. Have you checked over the new teachers." Hank answered still sounding distracted.

"Only Remmy and Karma." He paused and looked over his paperwork. "But the Beaubier twins offered to forward their own doctor's information." Ororo pulled up her internet and started a search on Jeanne-Marie.

"Alright when you get the files let me know and if I need further testing done I will let you know then." Hank heard something shift in her voice.

"Is something the matter?" Ororo paused not sure how much she wanted to share. Xavier was always keeping secrets and though she respected him did she want to follow the same tactics.

"Maybe what is your opinion of Jeanne-Marie." Hank took a deep breath.

"From my knowledge of her, she and Warren have been friends for many years. Albeit he doesn't know much more of their history then we know of Logan's." Ororo sighed that didn't help her much. "But I know she has the first signs of spilt-personality though I think it has more to do with disassociation." Ororo glanced at the email again and sighed.

"Then I believe under that knowledge we should get two other rooms ready." Ororo switched so suddenly from one topic to another that Hank was caught off guard. "And I would gather that the one might be arriving fairly soon."

"Okay I will make sure that it's taken care of, but Ororo what does that have to do with Jeanne-Marie?" Hank's voice was confused and she heard the note of worry in his voice.

"I received some information," Ororo glanced at her computer as another email popped up marked URGENT. "Hold on Hank." Opening it she only needed to read the first two sentences to know that there would be a mission. "Hank I just got an email, can you get the team together?" Ororo could hear through the phone as Hank moved around.

"Yes in the map room." Ororo began to nod only to remember he couldn't see her.

"Yea I'll be there in a half hour as soon as I get this information together."

'Ororo,

I bid you please hurry to us. We are in trouble and I have no one else to turn to. My son was to attend your school this year but he insisted in remaining here in Phoenix, Az. But a few days ago he accidentally outed us by using his ability in public. They haven't realized that it was us. But I fear for us and my daughter as well. They come for us now I will start to head for Sonoran Desert National Monument. If you don't arrive by midday we will head for California. If we are not there then we will be somewhere in Avondale.

Madelyne Pryor'

Eyebrows pulled together her face stretched in worry and deep thought. Ororo pulled up the potential student list looking for a student that lived in or near Phoenix. 'Nathan Summers' Ororo froze Summers Gabriel didn't mention having family. Ororo went back to the previous email. Alex. It had to be Alex's family. Then again she remembered that along time ago Scott said he met Jean's sister the only family she cared about. Yet Jean's sister didn't want to come here and when Ororo asked Xavier about it he told her not to push the issue. Ororo printed both emails and then grabbed the potential student. Thankful that she had not given this list to the teachers. Ororo hoped for the first time that Hank did not gather non-members. Ororo checked the time it was almost 730. Swiftly she gathered the last things she needed and hurried to the map room. Along the way, she ran into Remy and Rouge.

"Chere, we need to speak with you." Ororo paused looked over both of them. Something was between them that hadn't been there before.

"Come I have a mission for you." Ororo looked at Rouge. "Maybe it will be your first flying lesson." The three of them slipped down the corridor and into the elevator without anyone seeing them. Once in the elevator Rouge spoke softly.

"Early this morning I overheard Gabriel and Alex talking." Ororo glanced at Remy but Rouge continued. "They were talking about how Gabriel had lied to Alex he said this is not the real reason they were here. Alex said he didn't want to deceive us and Gabriel said that they weren't but he also said that they did not have a telepath here." Ororo listened to all of this and the doors to the elevator buzzed open on the lower level.

"Ah showed up about the time that Alex and Gabriel were descended on her. Ah, am sure that they believe she heard them." Ororo nodded slowly at Remy's words as they walked to the map room.

"I want to hear a more detailed version in a few minutes but for now leave it we have more important things to worry about." Ororo got to the door but paused at the look on Rouge's face. "What's wrong?"

"It was the first time I wished for my mutation." Ororo didn't know what to say so she just wrapped her arms around her and stood there for a moment. Pulling back she looked at Rouge.

"You would have fought. If anyone threatens you especially in the Mansion. Just scream and then fight. We can have you do more hand to hand if you like." Rouge nodded knowing that there was a great possibility that she would be put back in that place. Ororo smiled softly the smile not reaching her eyes and slipped into the room. Followed closely by Rouge and Remy.

Ororo entered the room to find that Jeanne-Marie, Jean-Pau,l and Peter were already present. Ororo went around to the opposite end of the map table and waited until Remy and Rouge were beside her. It was only a moment or two later when Hank and Logan walked in.

"We have three mutants that need to be extracted from Sonoran Desert National Monument and it has to be done before morning." The map picked up on her words and showed the area she spoke of. "Hopefully when we get there, the authorities won't be there." Logan raised an eyebrow when he noticed Rouge was there.

"Ororo," Jeanne-Marie looked over the land. "Can the jet make it there in time?" Jeanne-Marie exchanged a look with her brother when he nodded she spoke. "We could head out at the same time and make sure that they wait for us give you a heads up if there are any problems." Ororo looked at the twins.

"We can fly faster then your jet, easily." Ororo nodded at Jean-Paul.

"If there is a problem I will provide cover." Logan crossed his arms at Ororo's words and when she looked around the table she realized they were all staring at her. "This is not just a simple extraction. Not only do we need to extract them but we need to find a safe place for them."

"Why not here?" Peter looked lost but more willing than most of them.

"Because I believe we have an enemy in our mists, or at the very least a person I do not trust." Ororo looked at each of them her eyes landing on Logan last of all.

"Gabriel." Ororo nodded at his whispered name the growl in Logan's chest rose at the end of the word.

"Yes, but I think that the person we are going to retrieve will be the key to getting Alex on our side." Ororo smiled, Rouge started next to her and the rest of the team looked on in confusion. "Alex's wife and children." Hank shook his head at her words.

"That's why you must go with to make sure that they really are Alex's family." Hank leaned over the table and touched a section and it zoomed in on one area. "If you two could get them to this clearing it would make extraction much easier for the team."

"Alright. Let's move." Ororo turned to Rouge as the team moved to get their gear. "No matter what happens you will stay on the Jet. When we leave you will watch everything I do, because on the way back you will be flying."


	6. Chapter 6

**Teachers**

Logan/Wolverine

Ororo Munroe/Storm

Henry McCoy/Hank

Warren Worthington lll/Angel

Peter Rasputin/Colossus

Remy Lebeau/Gambit/

Xian Coy Manh/Karma

Jeanne-Marie Beaubier/Aurora

Jean-Paul Beaubier/Northstar

Alexander Summers/ Havok

Gabriel Summers/Vulcan

 **Students**

Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler

Bobby Drake/Iceman

Marie/Rogue

Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat

Jubiliation Lee/Jubilee

Megan Gwynn/Pixie

Amara Julianna Olivians Aquilla/Magma

Samuel Zachary Guthrie/ Cannonball

Evan Daniels/Spyke

Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane

Tabitha Smith/Boom-Boom

Ray Carter/Berzerker

Roberto Da Costa/Sunspot

 **Chapter 6**

 **Rise of the Storm**

Half an hour later the team was dressed in their x-men gear and ready to go. Waiting at the bottom of the jet for Ororo and Rogue. Ororo stopped at the foot of the plank for the jet.

"From here on out code names only." Ororo looked at the group. "I am Storm, Rogue is Rogue, Peter is Colossus, Remy is..." Ororo raised her eyebrow wondering if Remy still wanted the same name when he nodded she continued. "Gambit, Logan is Wolverine.. and." Ororo looked at the twins and they smiled Jeanne-Marie spoke.

"I am Aurora and my dear brother is Northstar." Ororo nodded and headed up into the jet followed by the rest of the team except the twins.

"Rogue come to the navigator chair please." Rogue sat down next to her and pulled up the navigator. "Press this button," Storm pointed at a few different controls. "Then this one and lastly this one." Rogue followed her directions and the map showed up and then showed the direction that they would be headed. Storm pressed a few different buttons in rapid succession and the ceiling above the Jet rolled open and the Jet rose up into the sky. Once it was up it turned to the direction it would be headed. Before them rose both Aurora and Northstar. They both waved and then like a missile were shooting off in the direction the Jet would be heading.

"Oh..." Storm just started at the sky for a moment.

"Yea they never said they were that fast," Peter spoke softly. Storm didn't wait another moment she put the Jet on high speed and went off after them using a soft mist to cover their ascent.

"It will take us at least a couple of hours before we are there." Ororo glanced at the time. It was 930 now so it would put them there just before noon. Provided they didn't have any trouble getting there.

"Storm can you let Rogue fly I need to speak to you." Storm looked back at Wolverine and nodded.

"Here just hold it here and don't pull it back or forward." Rogue switched seats and held it right where Storm told her to. "Watch this dial and this one. If either drops to the red call for me." Rogue nodded.

"I got it," Rogue said as Storm stood and followed Wolverine back to the second seating area and he shut the door behind her.

"You know this is a bad idea." Logan sat back in one of the chairs. "The school needs you to protect it not make more, possible problems."

"Wolverine I am doing everything I can to protect the school. Gabriel does not mean well for us. If I can find out what this woman knows and then place her somewhere safe." Wolverine stood and within two steps was right in front of her. His hand lifted to her face and ran a finger along her jaw.

"You disappearing on this mission might mean something especially if we don't bring anyone back." Storm shivered at his touch.

"Well if we don't bring anyone back it was a very intense training session." Storm leaned her head against his chest. A hearty laugh lifted from his chest and rippled through her.

"That won't work during the school year." Storm nodded and ran a hand down his chest. Which invoked a different rumble from him. "Keep that up and the whole flight you will spend in here." Wolverine descended on her lips, his grip slipped to her hips and tightened pulling her closer. A rumble trembled through Storm's body and she pulled away.

"I can not leave Rogue unattended for that long." Wolverine pulled her back and attacked her lips. Running his hands up her back leaving hot trails of desire wherever they lingered. "Wolverine." The word left her lips in a whisper and suddenly he felt the man in him slipping away and the beast slipping forward.

"This was a good idea." Wolverine's voice was more of a growl and it made Storm pull back. "No."

"Wolverine." Storm couldn't finish her sentence as he descended on her lips again.

"Say it again and you won't be going anywhere." Wolverine reached for her zipper but she pulled away.

"We can't. Not right now." Wolverine stalked her like prey lighting fire over her skin. He pulled her close as Rogue hollered from the front. "coming." Storm untangled herself from his hands. "We will continue this later." The growl that echoed from his chest was so loud it made her start.

"We better."

Storm slipped from the room but Wolverine waited a few minutes before he reappeared.

"Jeanne-Marie and Jean-paul have made it to the Monument but apparently there is no sign of the mutants." Ororo sighed and pulled out the email again but it gave her no other clues so she switched out with Rouge and checked the time it was just after 1045. It would still be a little bit longer before they reached the area.

"Colossus can you check on the computer for a visual on this name." Storm handed the email to Colossus and focused back on flying. It took Colossus about 15 minutes to find it which put them half an hour away from their destination.

"Storm... You might want to come take a look at this." Again her and Rogue switched but before Storm walked away she whispered something into Rogue's ear.

"You are a quick learner." Storm patted her shoulder, moved over to Colossus, looked at the screen and froze. "Is that Madelyne?" Colossus nodded and Storm took a seat next to him. "Is that the children?" Colossus zoomed in on the two children. "My god..." Madelyne looked almost identical to Jean Gray. Even the daughter looked like Jean Gray. "This is an interesting development."

"Indeed." Colossus nodded. "Want me to forward it to Aurora?" Ororo nodded and looked closer. "Something wrong?"

"No," But there was something wrong both of these children looked like Scott. "We should be there soon." Ororo went back to her seat mulling over what she had just seen. Something tugged at the back of her memory. It was quiet for a while before Rogue spoke.

"We're getting close." Storm nodded at her words. There in front of her was the wide expanse of forest. Rogue listened for a moment to her earpiece and turned back to Storm. "They haven't seen them yet." Storm sighed and her eyes turned white as the mist rolled in to cover their decent.

"We will have to get into town and see where they are... discreetly." Storm landed the jet and looked over at Rogue. "I need you to remain here with Gambit and Colossus. The four of us will change and go into town. We will remain in radio contact and if things get difficult you will start the Jet." Rogue nodded and shut the jet off under Storm's instructions while Wolverine, Aurora, and Northstar changed. Storm slipped back last and changed quickly. When she descended into the cargo hold Wolverine was already waiting on the bike. Aurora and Northstar were already backing out into the meadow. There were only two bikes so Storm slipped on behind Wolverine. Over his shoulder, he handed her a helmet. Storm spoke into the Mic on the helmet knowing that whatever she said Wolverine would hear.

"Once we get onto Route 8 we need to get off at 85 and take it into Buckeye. From there we will head into Avondale and look for the police department. I did not receive an address on the email so we might have to look at some records." There was no response from their companions but they headed out on Route 8 towards 85.

Storm hung onto Wolverine her arms encircling his large chest. If there hadn't been a mission to focus on Storm would have enjoyed the muscular chest that rested beneath her fingertips. The engine roared as they took to route 8. Wolverine easily passed Northstar and Aurora taking the lead. It took about an hour to get into Avondale. Wolverine pulled over and Northstar pulled up next to him. Storm pulled off her helmet.

"There is the local police down that street. You two head that way." Northstar nodded, roared the bike to life and took off down the street. "We're going to head over to the state police." Wolverine shook his head.

"You do realize that that is where they are most likely to be." Storm nodded and pulled her helmet back on as the bike roared to life once again and they took off in the other direction.

The bike roared down the road and turned into the station. Wolverine parked in the civilian section. Storm pulled her helmet off and shook her hair out as Wolverine stepped off the bike.

"It would be best to use different names." Wolverine nodded in answer.

"Ro." Storm nodded it was an alteration of her current name but it would work.

"James." Wolverine raised an eyebrow but had no comment on Storm's suggestion. Storm leaned in close and smiled softly. "Somehow we need to figure out where they are got any ideas?" Wolverine looked up at the men walked around in police uniforms.

"Just one." Wolverine leaned in kissed her softly and turned around climbing on the bike. "I'll make a distraction for you." Storm raised an eyebrow and watched as Wolverine drove up to some of the police cars extending one claw and slashing a tire on almost every car. One of the policemen came running and yelled something as Wolverine took off on the bike. Soon all the policeman were scrambling into the patrol cars and taking off after him. Storm smiled the two bikes that were on the Jet had been altered to go much faster than most cars. Storm walked over to the station and slipped inside to find the place almost empty.

"May I help you?" Storm stepped closer to the woman and smiled softly.

"Uh.. yes I would like to know where I go. Or who I talk to about a missing person?" The woman looked up and smiled back softly. "Well have they been missing for 24 hours?" Storm shook her head. "Well then you have to wait until 24 hours has passed until you can file a missing person report." Storm sighed and tried to look like she was going to cry.

"Do you have a bathroom?" The woman nodded and pointed down the hall, a sympathetic look on her face. Storm had never been a great actor so she was glad for once that things had worked well. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure that the woman was occupied, she needn't have worried for Wolverine was keeping the whole department busy. Slipping down the corridor looking for the cells.

'Ororo?' The voice echoed or at least Storm thought it had but as she turned around found that no one was around her. Movement in her mind. A telepath.

'Madelyne?' She could almost feel the breath of relief in the woman's words.

'I am at the end of the hall in an interrogation room. They took my children to another room.' A pause and then her voice was more strained. 'Please hurry they are debating about taking my children to child services.' Storm zapped the door on the lock and pushed it open. Madelyne stood before her looking exactly like Jean except for a few aspects.

"You knew Jean and Scott." Storm raised an eyebrow.

"You know they are dead?" Madelyne nodded softly and walked out into the hallway.

"We will have enough time for catch up later." Madelyne looked right then left, back right and started walking down the hall. "This way they are at the end of the hall."

"We have a distraction that might last for a bit longer." Madelyne nodded and spoke after Storm.

"I heard the commotion and I was hoping that it was you. Who is doing the distraction?" Storm leaned down outside the desired door.

"Wolverine. I doubt you know him." Madelyne leaned down as well and closed her eyes. It was a few moments before she spoke.

"There are five in there. They aren't really worried about the kids going anywhere because they think that somehow I was responsible for it." Madelyne opened her eyes and was about ready to ease herself up when Storm stopped her.

"You can lead us to your children without sight?" Mayedlyne nodded. "Good, then hold on." Storm looked up and her eyes clouded white and she pulled fog into the building so thick that no one would be able to see. It was like gas but there was no smell just confusion. Storm reached out grabbed Madelyne's hand. "Now." The whole of the station had been clouded with a thick fog. Madelyne eased the door open and easily avoided the other people in the room and the obstacles. Finding her children she whispered to them.

"Nathan, Hope, come here were leaving." As Madelyne spoke Storm made sure the fog absorbed the words. Hope and Nathan grabbed each other's hand and then Hope grabbed her mother's hand. Storm focused on keeping the fog thick and absorb their footfalls as Madelyne led them from the building. Around corners and coming within inches of other officers. Once they were out on the street Storm led the way around a few corners and into an alleyway.

"Hold on." Storm pulled out her receiver and put it in her ear then handed one to Madelyne. "Wolverine." There was silence and then he answered.

"You got em?" She heard the air that whipped past him on the bike.

"Yea I got them." Storm looked at the three the two kids were young. The boy looked about 12 the girl looked about 10.

"Find a vehicle if theirs is close then use it if not then jack one. Either way, they won't fit on the bike. I'll give you a few more minutes of this distraction then I'll head back to the jet."

"Sounds good." Storm cut the connection and called Northstar.

"We got them head back to the Jet."

"Will do." Aurora's voice came back and then the line went silent.

"Rogue?" It was a few moments before she responded.

"Yea."

"We're on our way start the Jet and keep it hot." Storm turned and looked back down the alleyway hoping they could find a good car.

"Will do, but we got a call from Karma we need to hurry back something's up at the school." Storm sighed at Rogue's words.

"Alright were on our way." Storm killed the line and looked at Madelyne. "Is your car near here?"

"No. They took us from the house before we could even get in." Storm started heading further down the alleyway.

"How far is your house?" Madelyne shook her head at Storm's question. "Alright, we need something fast." Storm pulled out a knife from her pocket glad that Wolverine had taken the time to teach her how to hot-wire a car. Not something she liked to know but if it came down to it she was glad that she did especially in a moment like now. Storm walked into a parking lot and passed up a few cars before finally settling on a Camaro. "Please have a system I know." Storm slid on the ground and saw the system it had. "Nice." Storm easily disabled the security system then went around to the driver side and broke the lock. "Get in." Madelyne rose an eyebrow as she opened the door and pushed forward the seat for the kids to get in. While they buckled in Storm got the engine started.

"I didn't realize that the X-men knew how to steal a car." Storm looked at Madelyne and looked back at the kids.

"The only reason I am 'borrowing' this car is to protect us and get us out of here as fast as we can. We are not going to keep it as soon as we get close to the Jet we will lose the car." She turned back to Madelyne. "Check the registration write the info down. We will send him some money to fix the damage." The kids laughed and Madelyne did as Storm asked. Slowly Storm eased the car out and took off down the alleyway then out onto the road.

"We have a bit before we get back." Madelyne looked up at the road pointing out roads that Storm should take. "I knew Jean was dead because I felt the changes. Even though we were never close we could still feel each other telepathically. I had not felt her for a long time. Then all of the sudden I could feel her." Madelyne looked down. "But I couldn't reach her. Then just as swiftly as I could feel her she was gone." Storm nodded.

"Xavier, who is also gone, put up mental blocks to help her control her power but instead it created a second personality. When she started using her powers more and more finally the Phoenix broke through." Storm paused. "There were a lot of things going on then and I want to tell you but not now." Madelyne nodded.

'It's okay I can see it in your mind.' Madelyne sighed. 'I won't blame him if that's what you're worried about. She could have destroyed the world.' Storm looked in the rearview mirror. 'No they can't hear me and yes she does look a lot like Jean and Scott... although she could look like a lot like me and Scott.' Storm glanced at Madelyne. 'Yes I know and so do you.' suddenly the memories came flooding back. It was before the whole battle with Magneto. Jean Gray was pregnant, Jean and Scott were so happy it was soon after they had seen Jean's sister. But once the baby was born things went weird and Jean started leaving the child with Scott and going out all hours of the night. Storm had argued with Xavier at length about taking Hope from them both. A child, a baby was exactly what the institute needed. And his stance was not at the cost of Jean's sanity. Storm asked him to give her more time. Then there was nothing. Storm hadn't said a word either telepathic or out loud. 'No I didn't help you break those barriers you did that all on your own.'

'Stop.' Storm felt Madelyne pull back.

"I can review my thoughts later right now we have to get out of here." Storm thought for a moment now that Madelyne was out of her head. "Gabriel Summers." Storm waited and got the reaction she wanted Madelyne froze in her chair. "What do you know of him?" It took a few moments before she could breathe.

"He is my husband's brother."

"Alex." Madelyne took another deep breath and looked at Storm again with a different look to her eyes.

"Dad? Do you know where he is?" Storm glanced in the rearview mirror Nathan had spoken for the first time.

"Yes, I do know where he is." Storm glanced at Nathan and then back to Madelyne. "And that's not all I know." Madelyne sighed and leaned her head against the dashboard.

'How did you know?' Madelyne's voice was subdued in her mind.

'Alexander Summers is sterile.' Madelyne sat back and started at Storm.

'I wasn't sure... I mean we were both drunk that night.' Madelyne looked out the window.

'I would tell him but I don't know what his brother is planning.' Storm took another road knowing they were getting close when Northstar passed them. Storm honked the horn and Aurora looked back and tapped Northstar's shoulder. Northstar looked back and nodded taking up the spot in front of the Camaro.

'If Gabriel is at the mansion we can't be there.' Storm was focused on Northstar but she nodded.

'I know.' Madelyne let out a breath.

'Why does he need a telepath?' Madelyne sighed looking out the window. A new voice answered Storm in her mind.

'To know the truth.' Storm glanced in the rearview mirror at Hope. 'Madelyne tries very hard to shield me but she is never able to... you knew my parents?' Storm smiled softly and nodded a tear rolling down her cheek.

'Yes, they were my best friends.' Hope nodded but otherwise was silent for the rest of the ride.

"I never could hide anything from her and then she would tell her brother." Storm laughed but it was a strangled one. "I am sure he will be along in a moment."

"What?" Storm looked at Madelyne.

"You're worried about Wolverine." Storm shifted in her seat.

"Am I that obvious?" Madelyne shook her head but answered Storm too.

"No just in how hard you're gripping the steering wheel. I am sure he will be fine." Madelyne reached over and turned the radio on. A Newscaster spoke into the speaker.

"We bring you the latest news off of Route 347." Storm almost hit the bike in front of her when she heard the next part. "Apparently there was a motorcyclist that slashed some of the tires at the state police and is now sending them on a high-speed chase toward Sonoran Desert National Monument." Storm's breath caught and she honked the horn pulling off to the side of the road. "It appears that the state police are having trouble catching the bike now but a few miles down the road they set up a road block." Storm got out of the Camaro and walked over to Aurora and Northstar.

"I need to go help Wolverine. Aurora, you drive the car and get them back to the Jet make sure its ready to take off as soon as we get there." Aurora jumped in the car and Northstar took off on the bike.

Storm lifted her hands to the sky and whispered to the wind. "I need to go as fast as humanly possible without killing myself." The wind picked up and suddenly she was aloft and flying faster than the car below her. She cut right across the open expanse of Sonoran although she didn't see the Jet. It took her twenty minutes to get over to 347 and she was hoping that she wasn't going to be too late. As she flew she started pulling at the weather patterns. The sky started to darken and Storm asked the wind for help. The sirens pierced her ears a few miles up the road. Adjusting her course she could see that Wolverine had made it past the spikes but by the look of it just barely. Storm could see the bike from where she was but she could tell that Wolverine was pushing the motor harder.

Storm lifted her arms so that they were stretched as far as they could go, the sky opened and the rain poured out so strong that in seconds the ground was soaked. Knowing the people here didn't get a lot of rain helped out more than anything. Most of the police slowed down Wolverine glanced behind him seeing that the rain was just behind him knew that Storm was here. He kept the speed until he reached route 8 when he slowed he felt Storm landed behind him on the bike.

"I would have been fine you know." Storm wrapped her hands around his stomach as he took off down route 8.

"Yea keep telling yourself that." They drove at high speed with the storm at their back for a few miles before they saw the Camaro pulled off on their side. "There." Storm pointed and Wolverine passed the Camaro. It was clear that the Camaro had passed over the medium and went as far as they could before the group got out and went the rest of the way on foot.

The Jet was hidden behind a small hill about a mile from the road. They came over the ridge in the bike and up the plank. Before either of them had gotten off the bike the plank was up and the Jet was ready to go. Both of them hurried up the ladder and Storm took the front chair as she pushed the Jet up into the sky and took off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note:** Hello my lovely readers. So I have a couple more chapters for you today I hope you enjoy these. Same rules apply any questions/thoughts/concerns leave me some love. But since I have had none I am assuming that you are all enjoying it for those of you at least that are still with me.

Thanks.

 **Teachers**

Ororo Munroe/Storm

Logan/Wolverine

Henry McCoy/Hank

Warren Worthington lll/Angel

Peter Rasputin/Colossus

Remy Lebeau/Gambit/

Xian Coy Manh/Karma

Jeanne-Marie Beaubier/Aurora

Jean-Paul Beaubier/Northstar

Alexander Summers/ Havok

Gabriel Summers/Vulcan

Students

Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler

Bobby Drake/Iceman

Marie/Rogue

Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat

Jubiliation Lee/Jubilee

Megan Gwynn/Pixie

Amara Julianna Olivians Aquilla/Magma

Samuel Zachary Guthrie/ Cannonball

Evan Daniels/Spyke

Rahne sinclair/Wolsbane

Tabitha Smith/Boom-Boom

Ray Carter/Berzerker

Roberto Da Costa/Sunspot

Chapter 7

Rise of the Storm

"Tis Jet needs more bikes." Gambit stood as soon as they were heading back toward the mansion.

"I'll get right on that Gambit." Storm stood and motioned for Colossus to come forward. "You and Rogue can figure out how to get us home. We might have to take a detour but for the moment head for home." They both nodded and Storm made her way to the back of the Jet. Storm sat down next to Hope and took her hand.

'Hope.' Hope didn't move to register the thought but the voice in her head was soft.

'yes.'

'I want to show you your mother and father.' Hope's head slowly rose and a smile spread across her face. Storm closed her eyes and thought of all the happy memories she could of both Jean and Scott. Together and separate. Then she thought about when Hope was born and thought of the first time Jean held her.

'Thank you. I know she wasn't perfect but...' Storm nodded understanding.

'Phoenix was very angry at being caged and wasn't ready to be your mother but that's all Jean wanted.' Hope nodded and looked down. 'I have a favor to ask of you.' Hope looked up with a curious look on her face. 'You're more powerful than Madelyne is, is there any way that you can find out what someone wants to do?' Hope mulled over the question and when she spoke her voice was troubled.

'I know who you want to know about and I couldn't do him because he can control powers that are around him.' Storm paused and shook her head. 'Its a really bad idea for us to be around him. With all three of our telepathic abilities, there would be no secrets from him.' Storm sighed and lifted her eyes to look at Wolverine.

"I was afraid of that." Storm stood and walked over to Wolverine. "Logan we need to talk." He raised his eyebrow at the use of his normal name but otherwise didn't comment as she descended into the cargo hold.

"What do you need?" Storm faced the bikes and folded her arms.

"They can't go back to the mansion." Hands laid on her shoulder and traveled down her shoulder to her hips and then wrapped around her.

"Why not?"

"Because we don't know what Gabriel really wants and his ability is to control and or use those abilities and with the three telepaths there would be no secrets in that house." Logan rested his head on her shoulder.

"Do we have any?" Storm nodded her head and closed her eyes as his hands pulled her closer. "Then we can take them to the cabin up on the mountain. If it would make you feel better I will stay with them." A shiver went through her body and she sighed.

"Do you think Madelyne looks like Jean?" Logan froze and she felt more than heard the growl that rose from his chest.

"No." He turned her around and captured her lips in a vicious kiss. His hands slipped up to her zipper, pushing her back until the closest bike was against her. A hand slipped to her leg and pulled it up against his hip as he continued his assault on her mouth. The zipper made a slow descent between her breasts and to her belt which he dropped to the floor. "I want you." Storm let a soft moan slip past her lips as he moved to her neck and started to kiss and nibble.

"Logan every time I am alone with you..mmm." Storm couldn't think any longer as his hand slipped under her outfit and slide over her nipple.

"You smell like summer rain. I can't help it." Logan started to push her outfit out of the way as a voice came from above.

"Storm, Karma is on the line! Something about Evan being in jail." Those words from Rogue brought Storm crashing back and she easily disentangled herself from Wolverine and pulled her zipper back up and grabbed her belt. All before he moved she kissed him and whispered words to him.

"We will continue this later. I promise." A growl ripped through him as she ascended the ladder. Every time lately that they tried to get further someone interrupted them. Storm sighed and stepped into the cockpit taking the headset and spoke angrily into it. "Karma what do you mean Evan is arrested?" She heard Karma sigh and when she spoke she sounded tired.

"He did a dare to take the bike into town and he got caught without his license. They figured out that he did have one but he doesn't have a license for the motorcycle so they arrested him. Besides that, he took the bike that has the extra altercations so now they think he is a street racer."

"You have got to be kidding me?" Storm sat down in the chair closest to her and leaned back noticing that Wolverine finally joined them. "What did the cops say?"

"That his family needs to come and they might let him into their custody but they won't release the bike." Storm shook her head at Karma's words.

"Alright." Storm sighed and shook her head. "Thanks, Karma I'll take care of it when we get back." The line went dead and Storm turned around to fine Hope sitting in the chair next to her.

"You know we might not be able to go back to the mansion but I can help you with this problem." Storm looked her in the eye and smiled softly.

"No, Evan needs to learn that he can't do anything he wants and get away with it." Hope shook her head at Storm's words.

"No, I meant the bike." Storm raised an eyebrow.

"I know you guys favor fast transportation but you do not abuse it. It would be a bad idea for people to start questioning where the parts came from. So if you want I can help you get it back without anyone the wiser." Storm looked at Madelyne but she just shrugged.

"That would be wonderful." Storm stood and thought for a minute. "We will head up to the cabin drop off Hope, Nathan and Madelyne then head back to the mansion." Storm turned to Madelyne. "I will leave you with a communicator but don't answer unless you hear my voice okay." Madelyne nodded. "Alright just so I don't forget I will introduce you to the group. You know Wolverine also known as Logan. Aurora aka Jeanne-Marie. Northstar aka Jean-Paul." Storm pointed out the members as she named them. "Gabmit aka Remy. Rogue. Colossus aka Peter. And then there is me Storm aka Ororo." Hope smiled and jumped up hugging Ororo.

"Once we figure this out can I come live at the mansion." Ororo lifted Hope's chin and smiled at the young girl.

"I would love that." Hope hugged her tighter and Ororo stayed like that for a moment.

"Were coming up to the cabin now." When Rouge spoke Ororo moved back to the front and retook her spot. "Take your seats please!" Ororo's voice echoed over some voices and everyone took their seats and buckled. Landing the jet was second nature to her. She always felt the winds beneath it and for that reason it was always smoother when she flew. Ororo pushed a button and the plank slid down.

"Once we bring up the car we will take you all so you can get clothes since you lost all of that." Madelyne nodded and led the kids down the plank and over to the cabin. Once Ororo saw them enter the Cabin, she lifted the Jet off of the ground and headed back to the mansion.

The trip was short and before they knew it they were back at the mansion. The decent into the underground level was a bit tricky now since there were kids on the doors. It took the kids a few minutes to understand and a few more minutes to move off the basketball court.

Once they landed Ororo stood and looked at the group.

"This mission is classified. We do not speak of it." She looked to each of them then nodded. "Dismissed." They all started to walk off the Jet. "Rouge." Rouge slowed her walk so that she was right next to Ororo.

"Yes?" Ororo took her hand and smiled.

"Until we figure out what is going on I want you to stick to Remy." A flush came over Rouge's cheeks.

"You sure Miss Munroe?" Rouge's words brought laughter to Ororo's lips and then she answered with a smile.

"Yes Rouge and call me Ororo. When have we really been that formal? Besides other then Logan he is one of the few people I still trust." Rouge nodded and looked over her shoulder at Remy who had been walking close enough to hear everything.

"You get that Remy?" Remy slid up on the other side of Ororo and bowed.

"Oui chere. Ya have notin to worry bout." Remy held out a hand to Rouge and she accepted it. Ororo raised an eyebrow as the two walked off.

"You realize that that was probably a mistake." Logan's voice in her ear made her sigh and she shrugged.

"Either way it doesn't matter she doesn't have her powers and she needs someone to watch her back." Logan laughed at Ororo's words.

"I recall that I was to watch your back." Ororo spun around and looked him in the eye.

"Not now we need to get moving we have places to be." Logan sighed but he had a smile on his face when he spoke.

"Lately that's all we had." He stepped closer and kissed her pulling her bottom lip into his mouth and then slipping his tongue in her mouth. "Can I at least help you get undressed?" Ororo let a moan slip past her mouth but pulled away from him.

"You know we can't." Ororo was firm but her body molded to his.

"Your mouth says one thing but your body says another." Logan leaned in and kissed her again running a tongue over her lip. "You can't blame a guy for trying." Ororo pulled away and smiled.

"Be ready in twenty." Logan nodded and Ororo turned to the changing room.

"You know I never really thought you would fall for another girl after Jean." Peter's voice came from the Jet he was checking the systems since he was the only one that worked on them with Scott.

"I was never really in love with Jean." The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"And are you in love with Miss Munroe?" A question that had whirled around his head a few days ago and up until now he did not have an answer.

"Why do you care?" Peter stepped up beside him, Logan was still staring at the last place Ororo had stood.

"Because without her this school will fail and her heart is what really runs this school." Logan looked at Peter he hadn't been a kid since he looked after the kids when Stryker attacked the Mansion. But Logan really looked at him now. Sharp but slightly rounded features led one to believe that this man was serious but he rarely was. Even now though he was concerned he was happy deep down. Logan could smell it on him like he could smell the desire on Ororo.

"Yes, I do." Logan had never put what he felt into words. The fact that the more he watched Ororo the more he wondered why he had not noticed it before.

"Well then didn't she say be ready in Twenty minutes." Logan looked at Peter and laughed. Peter watched Logan walk off a smile rested on his face as he went back to working on the Jet.

Twenty minutes later put Ororo showered and changed in the garage by the school's SUV. She had worn a white and black silky blouse with ruffles around the neck, at the end of the sleeves and a pair of black jeans. Finally a black small purse and black steel toe stiletto heels to finish off the outfit. She checked her watch it was just after 4:30 pm. It had been a busy day.

"Waiting on someone?" The voice came from behind her. The thorn in her side had slipped in unnoticed, had time to evaluate what she was wearing and was now being nosy. Ororo took her time turning around and answering.

"Yes, Logan." Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he told me to come and be at your service." Ororo almost laughed but she pushed it back down.

"No offense Gabriel but Logan and I are going to get Evan from jail and then were going on a.." Gabriel raised an eyebrow and Ororo finished her sentence with much more assurance. "date." Gabriel leaned back against the Camaro that was in front of her.

"Are you sure that he is the kind of man you want to get involved with?" Ororo laughed this time and stepped closer to him.

"And what kind of man do YOU think I should get involved with?" Gabriel grabbed her and pulled her flush against his chest.

"Me." A look passed before his eyes and he leaned in to kiss her. A growl reverberated through the room. Ororo knew who it was but Gabriel looked over her shoulder to see Logan.

"Release her." Logan's words were barely understandable.

"We were just talking." Gabriel's voice shook just a little. Logan could smell some fear coming off of him. Yet there was more coming off of Ororo.

"No, you were just trying to wedge yourself into our date." Ororo had decided the best way to get Gabriel to leave her alone was to insist that she wasn't interested in him and with Logan to back her up she knew he would leave her alone. Ororo couldn't see Logan's face but the look on Gabriel's face was enough for her.

"Well, I can tell that I'm not wanted here." Gabriel walked off and Ororo followed him grabbing Logan when he would have gone after Gabriel. Once Gabriel left the garage Logan turned to Ororo and had her against the Camaro in a second looking down into her eyes.

"Tell me that wasn't what it looked like..." Ororo's eyes almost clouded over but she reigned it in and held it close.

"Logan you know me better than that." He leaned in, breathing in deep through his nose and then released the breath.

"You don't smell like him."

"And I shouldn't I was trying to get a feel for why he is here. But from one minute to the next he is just as confusing." Logan pulled her off of the hood of the Camaro running a hand over her back he stopped at her hip.

"Just don't do that again okay." Logan ran the other hand through his hair.

"I have no intention of doing that. Lets go." Logan nodded and they both climbed into the SUV. Logan shook his head softly, Gabriel reminded him a lot of himself and that's what bothered him. Suddenly he was reminded of Scott and Jean, he glanced at Ororo. She noted the look in his eyes and smiled softly. "I miss them too." Logan took a deep breath and started the engine. There was nothing more he wanted to say. The drive to the cabin was quiet both of the companions lost in their own thoughts. Ten minutes in Ororo spoke her voice hard. "If Gabriel has the ability to manipulate our powers does he have to be in physical contact? Or does it depend on the power or mutant?" Logan glanced at her but didn't say anything he was used to her mulling and most of the time she figured it out herself. "Is it.. Was it like Rogue's power? I don't know if we would feel it like a draw or if he could use it based off of his own power." Ororo thought on this lifting her elbow to the side of the door and leaning her jaw against her hand.

"I don't think he would stay still long enough for you to study him." Ororo shifted her eyes to him and sighed.

"No I suppose not." Logan slowed the SUV as they pulled up to the cabin. This Suv was fitted with an extra row of seats in the back. This way it could hold more people. Logan stepped out and shut the door closely followed by Ororo. They waited a moment but when no one exited the cabin they headed for it. A few feet from the porch he stopped and took a deep breath through his nose. He sifted through the smells. The mother, the son, the daughter and then one he had hoped to never smell again. But it was older maybe a few hours.

"Sabertooth." The whispered word put Ororo on edge.

"How old?" Logan glanced at her then looked at the door, a soft shinkt and a few steps put him at the front door with his claws out. That was enough to answer her question. Logan pushed the door open and it swung in with a low squeak. The room that it revealed was empty the cabin quiet. Ororo followed him slow and careful of where she placed her feet. Nothing was moved, the couch sat facing a coffee table and fire place. Behind it was a kitchen completely unadorned but homey. The fridge sent a silent hum as it had been plugged in. The cabinets remained closed. Logan listened and in the distance on the second level he heard a shower running. He motioned to the stairs and he took the lead with Ororo close behind. The shower was running in the last room now Ororo could hear it. Logan scented the air again but got only the small family but still he did not sheath his claws. When the shower stopped, he listened intently knowing by the soft footfalls that it was a woman. He eased down the hallway and opened the last door slowly. Ororo slipped in and spoke softly.

"Hello?" There was a soft yelp behind the door and Hope's head stuck out.

"Oh Hi, guys give me a second. Madelyne and Nathan went for a walk." Before she even finished the sentence Logan was bounding down the hallway and out the front door. "Something wrong?" Hope left the door ajar but disappeared to get dressed. While she was dressing Ororo spoke.

"Possibly. Can you reach out to them?" Ororo listened carefully to see if there were any other sounds in the house.

"Sure but if there had been any they would have contacted me already." Hope closed her eyes as she pulled on her jeans reaching out with her mind.

'Madelyne?' Hope reached even further and then found her.

'Yes, Hope?' Madelyne's mind was happy and elated.

'Somethings up Logan and Ororo are here and they both seemed concerned.'

'Alright, we were on our way back anyway.' Hope breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Ororo.

"They are on their way back." Ororo smiled and turned back to her.

"Just let me check the rest of the cabin." Hope nodded.

"I'll come with you. But you know that I would feel if there was someone else in the house." Ororo turned at her words and raised an eyebrow.

"Then why didn't you read us?" Hope smiled softly and pulled on her sneakers. Sitting up she pulled her hair into a ponytail. "I did but I didn't realize it was you two. I read that they were two minds not who they were. Evil intent or intent to harm comes across like a beacon most of the time." Ororo nodded and slipped out into the hall checking each room carefully before descending the stairs. Hope was behind her, it was weird how much she reminded Ororo of Jean. Ororo stepped off of the last step. There was only two doors that Ororo and Logan had not opened. A closet which Ororo knew to be too small to hold Sabertooth but she checked anyway. Of course it was empty Ororo turned and headed for the opened on silent hinges revealing an empty bathroom. Finally Ororo turned to the back door with a small creek it opened. There in the back yard sat Sabertooth, sitting on a stump his back to them and he wore only jeans. Ororo had a moment to see his massive bulk before he spoke.

"Have you ever seen an animal ready to die?" Ororo took a step onto the back porch. She spoke to Hope inside her mind.

'Tell Logan Sabertooth is here.' Another step and she reached the top of the stairs.

"No." Sabertooth looked over his shoulder and in one fluid motion he was crouching on the stump instead of sitting.

"I have." Ororo studied his form as he spoke, his lack of clothes, a flawless chest and eyes that were so animal she wondered if there was any human left within him. "The way that it waits to see if anyone will come to kill it." Ororo watched as he glanced around. "Or if it can die in peace." It was the most that Sabertooth had ever said before her. "I go from place to place, without purpose." Magneto had recruited him as a soldier, now Magneto was no longer a mutant. "Only one man ever gave me a real battle..." His eyes bore into her soul. "Except you." Within moments before she could react he had grabber her and was into the woods. His words finally penetrated her as she bounced over his shoulder. Hope screamed her name but it was so far away that it sounded more like a whisper.


	8. Chapter 8

**Teachers**

Ororo Munroe/Storm

Logan/Wolverine

Henry McCoy/Hank

Warren Worthington lll/Angel

Peter Rasputin/Colossus

Remy Lebeau/Gambit/

Xian Coy Manh/Karma

Jeanne-Marie Beaubier/Aurora

Jean-Paul Beaubier/Northstar

Alexander Summers/ Havok

Gabriel Summers/Vulcan

 **Students**

Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler

Bobby Drake/Iceman

Marie/Rogue

Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat

Jubiliation Lee/Jubilee

Megan Gwynn/Pixie

Amara Julianna Olivians Aquilla/Magma

Samuel Zachary Guthrie/ Cannonball

Evan Daniels/Spyke

Rahne Sinclair/Wolsbane

Tabitha Smith/Boom-Boom

Ray Carter/Berzerker

Roberto Da Costa/Sunspot

 **Chapter 8**

 **Rise of the Storm**

"Put me down Sabertooth!" No words left his mouth as he bounded through the woods as fast as he could. Sabertooth didn't hurt her he just kept going as fast as he could. Fists slammed against his back but it made no difference in his stride. Finally, after twenty minutes he slowed and suddenly dropped her to the ground. Ororo was unprepared and her feet gave out from under her. Sabertooth stepped back and leaned against a tree. When he made no move to attack her she stood brushing herself off.

"What do you want?" Ororo took a step back to put a good space between them.

"He doesn't really want anything." Ororo turned to face a woman with short black hair and bright eyes.

"Raven." The woman shook visibly and sighed.

"Yes, I suppose that would be my name now." Ororo took a step back. "You have nothing to fear from us. Victor," at his name he growled but otherwise did not move. "came at the chance that he might get to fight Wolverine, but I do not wish to fight." Ororo sighed and leaned against a tree.

"Then what do you come for?" Raven sat on a log she took a deep breath in and then out, she looked at Ororo and then answered her question.

"I am powerless but I will not be welcomed in society. Not that I want to be. I was rejected by Eric when I lost my powers." Ororo looked at Sabertooth and really looked at him. He was still strong but without his powers, he looked lost.

"I know why you have come," Ororo spoke as she turned to Raven. "So do not lie to me or I will never welcome you. It does not have to go any further than us but I need to know." Ororo turned back to Victor. "What about you?" Ororo crossed her arms somewhere behind her a battle roar echoed and she glanced over her shoulder. "And if I were you I would hurry he doesn't sound too happy." Raven looked back at the forest and turned to Ororo.

"My son. I want to know who my son is." Ororo nodded softly then turned to Victor waiting for him to speak. clearing his throat he spoke but slowly.

"I didn't think that the... Cure would affect me I still think the war is coming. Even if I die, I want to fight." Ororo watched him as he shifted from foot to foot. It was at this moment with a growl that Logan jumped through the brush staring at them all. He looked at Victor then at Raven.

"Ro?" Logan's voice was gravely.

"I'm fine Logan." His eyes focused on her as she spoke, evaluating for himself that she was indeed okay. Once he decided that she was okay he retracted his claws. "It seems that we might have some guests," Logan growled at her words. "Logan they are both powerless," Ororo spoke softly and pleaded him with her eyes to understand what she was trying to say.

"You mean you think they are powerless." Victor stepped forward and held his hand out to Raven making a motion with his hand for her to give him something. Raven sighed and handed over a knife which put Logan on edge but they all watch as he pulled the knife from the leather case and slit it a crossed his hand. The blood welled up around the knife and everyone waited with baited breath. One second, two, three, four... soon half a minute had passed.

"Proof enough?" Ororo stepped forward and took the knife from Victor.

"Raven's reason I understand. But I do not understand yours, Victor." Ororo felt the shiver that ran over his body so close that she stood to him. Placing the knife back in the case she waited for him to continue.

"I am a soldier. I can not fight for the military. The brotherhood is no more." Ororo nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You will not gain our trust easily," Logan growled at her words and at the fact that she was touching an enemy. Victor just stared at Ororo ignoring Logan.

"I couldn't let her come alone." Ororo looked at Raven but her face had not changed. Logan stepped closer forcing Victor to step back. Reaching out he took Ororo's hand and pulled her off to the side out of earshot.

"Are you sure about this?" Ororo took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Yesterday before we left to get Madelyne and them before I got her email. I had received one from an unknown person who revealed many things. Things that so far are true." Logan glanced behind her at their two would be enemies.

"Does that mean you're going to trust them?" Ororo sighed, it seemed like she was doing that a lot lately. Carefully she ran her fingers through her long white hair then turned to him. "No, but I will grant them the chance to prove themselves. We have an enemy among us." Logan looked behind her shoulder and shook his head.

"Do you really think it's a good idea with Gabriel there?" Ororo paused then smiled and turned back to the would-be be enemies. Carefully and with confidence she strode over to the companions.

"I have a problem that maybe you both can help me with. Do it and I will no longer question or mistrust you." The two looked at each other then back to Ororo.

"What is is you need done?" Raven was suspicious but Victor was hoping for a fight.

"Do either of you know anything about Gabriel Summers?" When they both shook their head no, Ororo spoke but chose her words carefully. "He has come looking for closure with his brother. These three people here at the cabin are Alex Summers family but they can not go to the mansion because of Gabriel's ability. His ability is to manipulate others abilities. With them being telepath's you can see how this could be a problem." Raven nodded with understanding but Victor just listened to Ororo's words. "I do not trust him. Obviously. There is much more to why he is here. I want to make it obvious to him that I mistrust you." Raven nodded.

"So that we might find out what is going on." Ororo nodded but Raven spoke softly. "How am I to do this and..." It was obvious that she didn't want to say it in front of Logan.

"If you'd like we could sit down together and reveal both things. So that the truth wouldn't be hidden." Raven got the gist of what she was saying. Basically that herself, Raven and Kurt could sit down and tell him that Raven was his mother and had a mission there.

"What if I betray you." Ororo stretched to her full height and then looked up into the sky before answering Raven's question.

"Well first of all you came to me. Second if you do, you won't just be betraying me. I know you have never had..." Ororo paused looking for the right words. "Loyalty to your family but I hope under the circumstances," Ororo looked right into Raven's eyes her own clouding slightly. "I would hope that you would realize you would be betraying more then just a son." Raven swallowed slowly and took a step forward.

"You mean that if I do this I can not only call this place home... but family?" Ororo smiled and the white faded back from her eyes.

"Very much." A breath slipped past Raven's lips, one she hadn't realized she was holding. Turning to Victor he raised his hands and waved them in front of him.

"I just want something to beat up." Ororo laughed at Victor's words and Logan growled.

"Three rules for you then." Victor nodded raising an eyebrow and listening. "You will not fight any of the children no matter WHAT they say or do. In school the only battling will be in the danger room unless we are attacked. And you kill only if it is absolutely necessary." At those words Logan laughed heartily.

"He won't be able to follow that last rule 'Ro." Ororo raised her eyebrow but she was still looking at Victor waiting for an answer. Finally he nodded to her but his words were for Logan.

"The beast in me is gone Logan. I am just a man now." Logan looked him up and down. "I will die eventually. I rather die in a fight, good or bad, then live to old age." Logan nodded actually understanding this sentiment.

"Lets head back I still have so much to do before this day is out." Ororo turned her back on the companions and headed back the way that they had come. Once they were all walking she reached out with her mind to Hope's.

'We are on our way back now.' Ororo pushed the words hoping that Hope was listening.

'Oh thank god. When Logan took off without a word we were worried.' Madelyne answered her so she knew all of them were okay.

It took them a half hour to get back to the cabin and Ororo turned to Raven and Victor.

"Look I can't take you back to the mansion just yet so can you two stay here with Madelyne and Nathan until we get back." It wasn't a question but Raven nodded anyway. There were no more words exchanged as Hope, Logan and Ororo climbed into the SUV. It was almost 6 by the time that they got to the station and took care of both the bike and Evan it would be close to dark. Then they would still have to get things for the Summers. Ororo sighed as Logan started the SUV and traveled down the road.

"Hope you guys need supplies right?" She nodded in answer to Ororo's question. "Alright is there anyway we can pick up the necessities this afternoon and then I can send someone out tomorrow to take you all into town to get clothes and other things?" Hope closed her eyes for a moment, Ororo realized she was communicating with Madelyne about all the things that they would need. After a few minutes of driving in silence Hope opened her eyes and answered Ororo.

"Yes, that would be wonderful."

The rest of ride into town was quiet only broken by the occasional curse from Logan about the other drivers on the road.

"You wanna get the kid first?" Logan was getting close to the station.

"Nope let him suffer a little longer." Logan smiled and shook his head.

"I must be wearing off on ya." Ororo laughed making her answer light.

"No not at all he just pushed a little too much with this last stunt." Ororo paused and looked back at Hope. "You ready to get his bike?" Hope nodded and they pulled into the impound lot. When the guard came out Hope closed her eyes and he waved them through the tinted windows of the SUV wouldn't give them away to the cameras and the plate on the back of the SUV had already been switched. Together they had decided that Ororo would walk to the station from around the block so she wouldn't be connected to the SUV. Once they were inside they drove around till they spotted the bike. Parking Logan opened the door and pulled the bike down thankful the helmet was still there. He didn't like wearing them but it would hide his identity from the only camera that the impound lot had. Ororo jumped to the driver seat and they left the same way they had entered with Hope altering the memory of the guard. If he was asked he would end up saying that he got very sick. Which he actually believed for right after they left he ran to the bathroom.

"Now to get my nephew." Ororo sighed and parked the SUV around the corner from the station. "You stay here Logan is behind us." Ororo descended from the SUV and headed over to the station. On the way over Ororo noticed something unusual. Men in Suites, not that this was different from any other day but the sheer number of men made her pause in a doorway. Ororo took a deep breath if they were hear for her they were going to get a big surprise. Ororo closed her eyes and called the winds and the rain to her. Although preparing for the worst Ororo hoped that they were not there for her. Reaching out with her thoughts to Hope was easy enough.

'Warn Logan we might have,' Ororo paused but projected what she saw. 'issues.' Ororo waited patiently and a few moments later Logan appeared beside her. It only took him a few moments to evaluate the suites intermingled with the police.

"Looks like FBI or CIA." Logan glanced at her and she shook her head.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Logan laughed but there was no humor in it.

"Want me to come in with you?" Ororo closed her eyes and felt the electricity over her skin. When she opened her eyes she could tell that Logan could feel it too.

"Yes." Logan nodded and rotated his head after it cracked he walked with her towards the station. It took the men surrounding the station, it was a loose circle, a few moments before they realized the couple were headed towards them.

"Miss," One of the men in suites stepped forward, "Sir, we have contained this police station there has been a report of a mutant taking hostages inside." Ororo's heart froze at his words. As she looked around she raised an eyebrow.

"Then why isn't there a swat team?" Ororo watched as the man's face went blank. "You don't want anyone going inside except the parents of the mutant you think you have in custody." The man took a step back. "If you know what's good for you, you will let us past to collect my charge and leave us be." The man looked at her up and down.

"Your a mutant." It was a statement not a question. Ororo could see the hairs on his arm stand up as the extra power that resided around her finally affected him. His eyes widened for a moment and then he took another step back. Ororo rose a finger and moved it back and forth.

"I wouldn't. I mean no one any harm but I will not allow you to take my charge and study him to your own malicious ends." That made the agent freeze and then he became defensive.

"Our government would never study on mutants." So far the agent had ignored Logan but when his laughter echoed rich and strong from behind Ororo, the agents attention was redirected.

"That's really rich. Let me guess you been with the... Agency for about ... five years right?" The agent glared at Logan and then at Ororo.

"It doesn't matter how long I have been with the FBI, I know the government." Logan stepped past Ororo and looked at the man's name tag. Agent Sullivan.

"Agent Sullivan I think its time that you realize that there are things this government would do to further its own defensive and offensive ability no matter the cost." Logan lifted his hand and placed it on the man's shoulder. Agent Sullivan shook slightly as Logan leaned closer. "Especially when the laws are blurred when it comes to Mutants." Agent Sullivan took a step back and looked up at Logan, the fear was gone from his face.

"You have experienced this." It was not a question but a statement he leaned closer whispering so only Logan could hear. "Back door." Then he raised his voice so everyone could hear. "If you have a charge inside you will just have to wait till the Hostage situation has been handled." Logan growled and Ororo put her hands over her face. Logan put an arm around her shoulders and led her off.

"Believable?" Ororo's words were soft as they rounded the corner.

"Enough. Do I taste salt?" Logan looked down to see that a tear had indeed escaped her eyes.

"Its been a long day." Ororo's words brought a smile to Logan's lips.

"Second police station today." Logan winked and Ororo laughed as they came around to the back of the station. Only one man stood at the door and within a minute Agent Sullivan came out and told him to go to the front. As soon as he was safely inside Ororo and Logan made their approach.

"Camera's?" Logan was farmiliar with dealing with security.

"None back here." Agent Sullivan sighed and looked at the two of them. "You know what our government is up to?" Logan leaned against the wall.

"I know what certain Government officials feel they need to do to protect humans from mutants." Agent Sullivan glanced at Ororo then back to Logan. "The ones that I do know of are dead." Logan glanced at Ororo. "And should they rear their ugly heads again I..."

"We will be there to stop them." Agent Sullivan nodded at Ororo's words and took out a card handing it to her. "I am glad to hear that. Most of the men on my team or the agency do not know that my niece is at your school." Agent Sullivan smiled. "Thats how I knew when we arrived to hold Evan that he was from the school, which meant that he was probably friends with my little Pixie." At his words Ororo smiled and held her hand out to shake his.

"Well then I am pleased to meet you Mr. Sullivan, Gwen is a joy to have I am Ororo Munroe and this is Logan." Agent Sullivan shook both their hands. "How do they not know she is your niece?"

"Well first off my sister is only my half sister on my father's side and I only recently found out. It took so much digging for me to find her and I just barely found her." Ororo nodded she knew Gwen's story well she was staying with a distant cousin when her abilities and wings showed. Coming here because she was welcome and she didn't have to try to hide them. "I would like to come and see her if its all the same to you?" Ororo took a moment before answering.

"I don't see that it should be an issue but I don't think you will be able to come to the grounds." Agent Sullivan nodded. "I will call you with a time and place provided she wants to." Agent Sullivan smiled and looked at Logan.

"I can bring you in but after that your on your own. The police don't know why were here." Agent Sullivan rolled his eyes. "Which is a mistake on their part but that might make it easier on you." Ororo turned and looked at Logan a silent question going between them.

"Is there other mutants in there?" Agent Sullivan sighed and shrugged at Ororo's question.

"Not sure. We were called in because they brought in a mutant that set fire to a apartment building." Agent Sullivan opened the door for both of them to step through and then closed it behind them. Ororo looked to Logan as he tested the air with his nose. Motioning to the left they walked down the empty hallway, silence falling between them. When they reached a desk that lead back into the cells a woman looked up.

"Your not supposed to be back here." Ororo looked behind the woman and let the tears roll down her face something she never normally did. The woman looked at her and then down the hall.

"what's wrong?" The woman stood and came around the desk placing her hands on Ororo's shoulder.

"I... I'm sorry its my charge." The woman glanced at Logan but he just shook his head. Ororo sniffed to add a dramatic pause. "He... he got in trouble for taking my... my... boyfriends bike." Ororo pretended to burst out into more tears and hugged the woman. The officer, Coal, was at a loss and handed her over to her boyfriend who wrapped his rugged arms around her. Instead of looking at Ororo she looked at the man.

"Ah, Evan." The woman looked down the hall again and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here fill this out and then I can release him to your custody." Ororo sniffled and took the paper still acting.

"Won't... Won't you get in trouble?" Officer Coal shrugged.

"Maybe but I doubt it seeing as I am just a woman." Logan smiled at her words and was thankful for once that things seemed to go easy.

Before long the three mutants were on their way back to the SUV. Ororo silent visage spoke volumes and as Evan climbed into the SUV next to Hope he smiled at her but it was then that Ororo spoke.

"Evan." Turning to Ororo the words he was about to say died on his lips. "You will not speak to her and you will not speak of anything that happens between here and home to anyone." Ororo glanced at Hope and her voice hardened and suddenly she was the Frozen Goddess again. "Be the man that I know you are." Then the words that she knew would hit him deeper then anything any punishment she could give him. "I never believed that I could be disappointed in you." Ororo sighed and started the engine. Ororo reached to Hope with her mind.

'Don't talk to him. I know he will keep his mouth shut but its better if he sees you as someone he needs to protect.' Ororo felt something shift in the connection and she heard Hope's thoughts.

'It was a dare. Either that or he had to,' Hope's trained of thought stopped. 'My god...' Ororo looked in the rearview mirror she could see that Hope's eyes were closed and she was trying to figure something out. Finally she opened her eyes and they locked onto hers. 'Either it was ride the bike through town or get a picture of you and Logan kissing to show the school. He didn't want to parade your relationship but he didn't want to be called a coward.' Ororo sighed in the front seat her anger slipping away from her.

"Lesser of two evils?" Evan didn't say anything but he glanced at Hope who just smiled at him.

"I... I know how you like your privacy." Then he paused looked from Ororo to Hope. "How did you?" Then he looked back at Hope. "Stay outta my head."

"I think it's only fair since she had to get the bike from the impound lot." Evan let out a breath.

"Considering you took the rebuilt one and there would be too many questions. Half of the stuff on that bike the market has never even heard about." Evan looked down and sighed.

"I'm sorry." Ororo turned the SUV down the road where their guests were. Evan's words helped but not much. The roar of the bike sounded behind them.

"Well as much as I wished that helped your situation it doesn't. We have a lot of work ahead of us and now you are a part of it. So I need you to keep your mouth shut and," Ororo turned to look at him. "If they call you a coward as a result I need to, to remember lives are now at stake." Ororo looked in the rearview mirror. "If you can do this, you will earn my trust again." Evan's head shot up and looked at her in the mirror.

"Really?" Evan couldn't believe it would be that easy to just keep quiet.

"Yep." In a few moments Evan would realize just how hard it would be to keep quiet about this outing as soon as they pulled up to the cabin it emptied into the lawn. Madelyne, Nathan, Victor and Raven, Logan pulled around the front of the SUV as Ororo and Hope climbed out.

"That took longer then I expected." Madelyne crossed her arms. It was getting late and Ororo sighed they hadn't been able to stop for supplies as Ororo had wanted to. Logan stepped over to Ororo.

"Let me take the kid and the SUV to the general store down the street and get some things for this group." Ororo nodded handing the keys over to him. Logan was looking forward to giving Evan a talking to. Ororo walked over to Madelyne with Hope and sat on the porch. Raven words came out soft but unhurried.

"It looks like you have your work cut out for you Storm. You sure this is a good idea." Ororo looked at Raven and smiled but it wasn't a smile that she shared with her friends.

"Thanks for your concern but don't worry its just been a busy day." Ororo closed her eyes a moment letting the cool air caress her arms.

"Didn't know you had feelings Storm." The smile that slipped over Ororo's face at Victor's words was real.

"Yep I do have them but they are so closely linked to the weather that if I don't control them..." Ororo trailed off because she suddenly saw her nightmare. Shaking away the nightmare her eyes flashed open and she almost fell to the ground. It felt like someone was squeezing her chest, all of the sudden she couldn't breath. The power began to escape her control and the winds kicked up.

"Ororo?" Her name cut through the daydream and suddenly she sucked in a deep breath. Madelyne was in front of her. "What happened?" Ororo looked around and saw that she was still sitting on the porch.

"I don't know..." Ororo looked around and saw everyone's shocked faces. It was Hope that spoke next.

"You stopped breathing and just sat there frozen for five minutes." Ororo glanced at Hope and her next words were silent. 'I felt your distress but I couldn't reach you.'

"I..." Ororo stood and shook herself she was looking into the woods wishing that Logan was here. Ororo knew that Hope was the strongest of the three telepaths thats why she expressed her thoughts without even having to put them into words.

'No one as I can tell.' Ororo didn't let her worry show but she had a feeling that Gabriel knew the telepath's were here. 'I don't think so I would feel him he has this void where his power is, although even brushing against him he would be aware of it. Which is why I haven't searched the school.' Ororo sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Frustration came off of her in waves but no one around her could smell it. Pushing it away Ororo turned back to the group and ushered everyone inside and leaned against the wall watching the woods. Victor recognized the look on her face and spoke softly.

"You think that someone did something to you just then don't you?" Ororo glanced at him and then looked back out the window.

"Smart." Victor shook his head.

"Don't have to be. Its the panicked look in your eyes. Like prey." An invisible shiver ran over her body which she knew had Victor still had his abilities he would have known about.

"Gabriel has the ability to use other people's powers often without their knowledge. I know I would feel it." Hope sounded so much older then she was her voice was soft in the darkness of the cabin. Hope and Madelyne looked over at Nathan. Ororo could tell there was a silent conversation going on. Back to the woods her eyes drifted as Nathan spoke.

"You have nightmare's." It was a statement not a question. Ororo didn't respond hoping he would stop talking. "Jean was there." Ororo's breath hitched but it went unnoticed by the group.

"My mother." Hope spoke softly which made Raven and Victor look at her.

"Your nightmare is..."

"Enough." Ororo turned and looked at Nathan their eyes locked and she could tell he was receiving more of her thoughts it was then that she understood he didn't have control over it which is why he kept silent so much.

"Sorry Ororo." Madelyne sat next to her son and placed an arm around him.

"Its fine just... It is just a dream I prefer not to talk about it." Ororo turned back to the window once her words were finished but stopped. Slowly she turned back to Nathan. "It was you?" Nathan bowed his head at her words. She sighed and sat down in a chair once she realized it really was him. It was a few more moments before the Suv pulled up outside but Ororo leaned her head back and closed her eyes. The last thing that Ororo heard before she fell asleep was Logan speaking as he walked in.

"I hope this is enough to..."

Cool air brushed against the hairs on her arms making her hair stand on end. It wrapped around her like a lover's caress. Deep breaths allowed her to smell the burning wood and the smoldering fire that was sparked by the lightening. It lingered over her skin and when she opened her eyes she looked over the carnage that she once again had wrought. A smile played on her lips that was more cruel in nature then anything that normally played on her face. Most of her 'friends' lay before her in pain and beside her was a presence comforting. Hope, Madelyne, Nathan were new but they laid there along with Mystique and Sabertooth. Something in her mind rebelled against something before her but she couldn't quite grasp it.

"Wonderful isn't it?" The voice beside her was distorted and her own voice answered but something was off in it.

"Oh yes." Ororo lifted her hand the Lightening circling her hand and charging itself over and over again.

"Finish it." Ororo glanced at the figure but whoever it was, was hidden in shadow. Turning back to the scene before her it suddenly changed.

"Ororo." Logan's voice called to her he lay on the ground before her bloodied and barely alive. Watching and waiting for the healing factor to take affect she stepped forward. It took a few more moments before the gaping wound on his chest started to heal and as it did she bent over.

"What would happen if you were shocked now?" Her voice carried an unusual cruelty.

"Ororo," His words were a whisper. "Why?" It was like a slap in the face and for a moment she felt her resolve slip.

"I don't know." Then she felt it the cruelty it slipped back and roared for vengeance for blood. Ororo watched Logan as he watched her, watched the emotions play on her face and then saw the hatred slip back but it wasn't her own. "Because I can." Ororo pulled back and built up the charge and pushed her hand forward.

"NO!" The scream ripped from her mouth and she jumped up looking around her wildly.

"Ororo?" Logan's voice came from beside her and his hand rested on her shoulder.

"Logan." Eyes focused on him and him alone. Before she realized what was happening Logan had her wrapped in his arms.

"Its okay." His whispered words finally cleared the last of the fog surrounding her mind. It had been another Nightmare. Everyone was staring at them frozen in what they were doing. Logan pulled her outside for some privacy. "You've only been out for ten minutes." Lifting her chin he looked in her eyes. "There getting worse aren't they?" Ororo nodded. "I don't understand are you afraid of that happening?" Ororo shook her head and finally closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

"I... The dream keeps changing as the people keep changing." Logan raised an eyebrow. "This time..." Ororo breathed deep again and closed her eyes speaking quickly afraid that she wouldn't be able to say it at all. "I enjoyed surveying the scene and they," Ororo moved her hand to encompass the people in the cabin. "were there and so was Mystique and Sabertooth. They had their powers too and I had downed them as well. This time though there was someone beside me egging me on. I let them. Then there was just you." Ororo looked up tears streaming down her face. "I was going to kill you." Logan rose a hand to her cheek rubbing away the tears.

"I told you, you can't." Ororo shook her head and looked down.

"No!" Ororo pulled away from him. "You weren't healing fast enough you had a gapping hole in your chest and I could see your heart I was going to shock it." Logan's eyes opened wide at her words and he took an involuntary step back. Ororo turned her heel and ran pulling the winds around her she vaulted herself into the sky. Logan had to run for cover as the sky opened and rain pelted down in buckets. Ororo's anger combined with her terror she couldn't control so she let it out in the only way she could.

Logan went back into the cabin and picked up the phone. Calling the mansion he typed in the extension and waited for the line to pick up.

"Hello." A groggy voice answered but Logan knew who it was.

"Hank." Suddenly Hank was wide awake due to Logan's tone.

"Yes, Logan?" Logan paused but decided that it was time to share his thoughts even if their potential enemies heard.

"Have you ever heard of Prophetic dreams?" Hank was quiet for so long that Logan wondered if he had hung up.

"Once a long time ago. Why?" Logan let out a breath. "How reliable is it and how often have you heard of it happening?"

"Depends on the abilities, mindframe and so many other things." Logan's grip on the phone tightened at Hank's words.

"Someone who is connected to nature." Hank sighed and rubbed his forehead thinking over the situation.

"It could be showing a possible future but only one possible. The future is always changing. I used to know a mutant who could predict the future but the further in the future it was the harder it was to determine. For instance she could say don't cross the street this morning, because that morning there would be an accident. But two months from now she could say be weary when you cross the street. Or watch out for red cars something of that nature." Logan sighed and Hank could catch his frustration in that one sound.

"What about dreams?" Logan's words made everyone in the room look at him but he growled and ignored them. Hank ignored the growl.

"Well dreams are on a different level, you have one through five and five is the strongest. Lets say your fates as in the three greek fates were level five and a mutant like my friend was she was a 2. Dreams are normally 3 and above depending on how often they occur and how real they seem. If this person is connected to nature like," Hank paused thinking. "Like you or Ororo..." It was in that moment Hank realized something. "Ororo..." He walked over to a file and pulled out something that Charles had written on a tape that he had heard of Ororo when she was little.

"Hank?" Logan heard Hank moving around but was concerned because he had stopped speaking mid thought.

"Please, please Logan tell me this isn't Ororo." Logan's silence said it all and hank pulled out the file. "This is something you should listen to then. 'Original date: Unknown, People involved: Unknown man, Ororo's mother and Ororo. Time: Early morning. Age: Unknown. The recording as I listened to it seemed to be of Young Ororo sleeping she had yet to control her emotions and had to be isolated from people. As I listened to a man and Ororo's mother speaking something disturbing began to happen. Ororo started to thrash in her dreams and screaming. 'No dad don't go down there!' once they woke her up her mother assured her that it was just a dream. Once Ororo was asleep again the man continued to speak to the mother informing her that she should prepare for her husband's death. The tape clicked only to click again a few moments later to her mother in tears because Ororo's father was dead. The most chilling part of this was that he went down into a hole. The next click was Ororo herself speaking but she sounded older. There was no emotion to her voice when she spoke this is what she said. 'I have had another dream and I have a feeling it will be the last for the moment. This morning I had a dream of my mother falling into the earth screaming my name.' pause 'My mom had left before I awoke. She had gone to an outlying territory for a special herb. Those that accompanied her returned to tell me that she had slipped off a cliff.' The tape ended there.' Logan I forgot all about this I had intended to talk to Ororo about it but I just never got the chance." Logan's hand was now white and his face wasn't much better.

"Thanks Hank." Logan hung up the phone not waiting for any more words. Logan's first thought was to go back to the mansion and kill Gabriel, but Ororo wasn't sure that it was him standing beside her. Logan walked out as the lightening struck flashing the room and momentarily blinding everyone. Once he was outside he stepped into the storm that was all the emotions Ororo was having. "Ororo." his voice was solid but soft. "come down." Somehow he knew the words would reach her even now. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her land on the balls of her feet. Soaked from head to toe she was letting her emotions go.

"Logan maybe this is a bad idea hiding this from them." Logan strode to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Whatever you want to do. Good or bad I will always stand beside you." Logan could feel the shock ripple through her body. "I will not lose you. Not to death and sure as hell not to evil." For some reason his words made her relax and just as swiftly as the storm had started it stopped.

"Lets go home."


	9. Chapter 9

**Teachers**

Ororo Munroe/Storm

Logan/Wolverine

Henry McCoy/Hank

Warren Worthington lll/Angel

Peter Rasputin/Colossus

Remy Lebeau/Gambit/

Xian Coy Manh/Karma

Jeanne-Marie Beaubier/Aurora

Jean-Paul Beaubier/Northstar

Alexander Summers/ Havok

Gabriel Summers/Vulcan

 **Students**

Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler

Bobby Drake/Iceman

Marie/Rogue

Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat

Jubiliation Lee/Jubilee

Megan Gwynn/Pixie

Amara Julianna Olivians Aquilla/Magma

Samuel Zachary Guthrie/ Cannonball

Evan Daniels/Spyke

Rahne Sinclair/Wolsbane

Tabitha Smith/Boom-Boom

Ray Carter/Berzerker

Roberto Da Costa/Sunspot

 **Chapter 9**

 **Rise of the Storm**

Ororo, Logan, Evan, Raven and Victor were home. Wel,l the X-men home at least. Hank greeted them at the door and raised an eyebrow at Raven and Victor but didn't comment. Ororo walked past Hank and up the stairs but paused.

"Hank would you mind helping Victor and Raven get settled." Hank nodded at her words and motioned for them to follow him towards the back of the mansion. The teacher's rooms were in the new wing but Ororo's was where it had always been in the attic. Once they were out of sight she looked at Evan.

"You and I will talk in the morning up to bed for now." Ororo watched him go it was well after 11 pm and all she wanted to do was climb in bed. Logan had been watching Ororo the whole time carefully evaluating her state of mind. In the end she had chosen to stick to her original plan to leave the Summers out in the cabin. The rest of them had headed back here but he could tell Ororo was exhausted. Logan easily climbed the stairs to where she was, surprise fluttered across her face. "Logan, I..." Lips met each other in a soft embrace of comfort. Ororo wrapped her arms around his shoulders and moaned softly the kiss rising something more than longing in her.

"Whatever ya need darlin." Ororo sighed and her knees gave out beneath her. Logan with his quick reflexes gabbed her before she could even hit the ground. Pulling her up his arm under her legs his other behind her back. "Bed it is." Logan took the stairs two at a time all the way up and quietly down the hall and then up the next set of stairs. Unnoticed by them at the end of the hall Remy stood making the rounds on the children and paused.

"Gentle mon Wolvie she needs ya wild side as well as the man," Remy whispered and knew that Logan could hear him and also knew that he would pay for the wolvie comment later. It was a moment later after Logan had disappeared that a hand came to rest on his arm.

"Who ya talking to?" Rouge's voice was like a feather over his skin. It was a way that he shouldn't feel but every day it just got stronger.

"No one Ma petite." He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her. Like always this brought a thrill to her body and goose bumps to her flesh. "Would you like me to tuck you in?" Rouge smiled she was hoping for much more but both of them knew that that was all there could be between them at least for the moment.

"Please." Rouge led the way to her room with Remy right at her heels. Her room was at the other end of the hall. Remy had taken Rouge for a walk with him around the grounds. All he told her he had to do was check the students. "Thank you for the walk tonight." Rouge's words were now confined to her room as she sat down on her bed. Remy walked over and motioned for her to hop under the covers.

"Remy." He looked into her eyes and smiled softly.

"Ah know chere." A smile spread across her face and she climbed under the covers. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead then turned to leave.

"Remy." He turned around and he could see sleep claiming her. "Stay." A breath escaped him and he nodded softly he was never one to deny a woman. Especially one like Rouge. Climbing in beside her on top of the covers he wrapped his arms around her. As she drifted off to sleep Remy was glad he stayed because a moment later Remy heard someone open the door and pause. The door closed as quickly as it opened. Somehow Remy knew it was Gabriel and though he was willing to go up against a student he was not willing to go up against Remy. What he didn't know was that it wasn't just Gabriel it was Alex as well.

"This is something Miss Munroe should know about?" Gabriel spoke softly and Alex stood straight.

"Let me tell her." Gabriel looked at his brother and then nodded.

"Yes I think it would be better if you told her." Alex nodded and they both walked away.

Meanwhile

Logan laid Ororo down on her bed and surveyed the room. It might have been an attic but it almost looked like its own apartment with balcony doors, a bathroom, plants everywhere, a desk, the bed a dresser and finally the huge bay window. Logan wondered if the balcony and the huge bay window were too much, but Ororo was a child of the sky she needed to be as close to nature, at least as close as society would allow.

"Thanks, Logan." A smile curled over his lips as he heard her words. Always so proper, just by those words, he could tell she was tired it was thanks, instead of a thank you. He sat next to her and ran a finger over her cheek.

"Anytime darlin." His rough voice sent chills down her spin. Whispered words came back to him at this moment 'Gentle mon Wolvie she needs ya wild side as well as the man.' Remy would pay for that Wolvie comment tomorrow in the danger room. "Want me to leave?" In reality, Logan never wanted to leave her side but it wasn't his decision. Logan watched as she stretched arching her back, arms raising above her head and her eyes closed. The wolverine in him growled and it was something he released as well. Lazily her eyes opened and watched his hungry ones. An arched eyebrow, she reached for him wrapping her hand around his wrist pulling him. "Ro..." The warning was in his voice the way she looked, if he stayed the animal in him wanted her, howled for her and the man in him didn't want to stop it.

Ororo watched Logan staring at her, the hunger that was in his eyes was both the man and the animal. Ororo was not going to deny him, besides there was no way that they were going to be interrupted now. Pulling on his arm his chest slid across hers. Again he spoke her name in warning because she didn't speak.

"Ro..." Laying a finger over his lips she silenced him and leaned forward removing her finger and biting his bottom lip. Sucking on it to pull it into her mouth she ran her tongue over it and he groaned eyes rolling back. Hands slipping under his shirt her cool fingertips caressing his muscular back. A shiver ran through Logan's body and goose bumps rose up in the trail of her fingertips. A growl of pleasure rippled through him and his hands rested on either side of her face. Pulling away from her lips he would try one more time before releasing the animal. His eyes focused on hers but before he could speak she descended on him. Fingers tantalizing his skin as her weight pushed him back onto the bed.

"Logan," husky she whispered in his ear creating another shiver across his spine. "I want all of you." For a moment his eyes focused on hers. "Now." A growl ripped from his throat as he flipped her onto the bottom and attacked her lips. Shinkt. Releasing a claw he destroyed her clothes. First, the white ruffle top and her yelp of surprise only fueled him to destroy her black jeans as well. "You owe me a new..." Lips crashed together and her words died in her mouth as his still clothed figure rubbed against hers. Pulling her body closer they both became lost in the kiss. Ororo's fingertips found their way up his back, all the way up to his shoulder blades. Logan left her lips and dropped down to her neck nibbling then sucking softly. A moan rose through Ororo's mouth and as she lost herself to his ministrations, she dragged her nails over his back. A growl rumbled over her neck and Ororo could tell that the man and the animal were working as one. Leaning back he ripped off his shirt and pulled off her offending underwear. She watched with baited breath as his fingers slid inside her core. Feeling his fingers within, a shot of pleasure jerked her body and she arched her back. Logan took the opportunity to remove her last piece of clothing. The bra was thrown across the room and in the dark with only the moon to guide them he sent Ororo to her first earth-shattering orgasm. The scream of release that left her mouth was drowned out by a roll of thunder right outside.

Ka-ka-BOOM

Logan glanced up as the lightening flashed brightening the room for a moment. A grin spread across his face. Looking at Ororo's face even in the darkness he could see the pleasure that still coursed through her. Clear to him like glass, the way her breathing was soft and slow, the way her body rippled like the water after a rock is thrown into a peaceful stream. Patiently he waited until the shockwaves left her body before he began again.

Ororo felt each wave of pleasure roll over her body like blasts of wind. Each one less intense than the last but still just as satisfying. Pleasure, that seemed to last for hours but was just a few minutes and just as it ended Logan laid his hand on her stomach.

"Ororo." Whispered in the dark it conveyed all of Logan's feelings. With one hand still resting on her stomach, the other slipped under her arched back and pulled. With her arched back the movement towards Logan was slow giving him a clear view of her stomach, breasts and lastly, her head pulled up. Logan stared at her for a moment.

"Logan." Ororo's voice was soft and conveyed her impatience. Ororo pushed his hand away from her stomach and rested them on his shoulders. Slowly fingertips descended down his bare chest creating goosebumps in their wake. Pulling her legs under herself at the same time Ororo pushed Logan back on the bed. Logan indulged her and laid back allowing her fingers to work on his belt. Once the belt was gone her fingers made quick work of his jeans. Leaving him only in boxers. Ororo crawled forward admiring a beautifully sculpted chest. Kissing him she smiled and then moved down slowly. Kissing his neck, sucking softly down to his chest taking it very slowly. A growl of impatience drew a smile to Ororo's lips. "Now, now patience my young animal." At the word animal, her hand slipped inside his boxers and grasped him firmly. A gasp of surprise brought her attention to his face. A smirk spread over her face slowly she moved her hand up and down. The smile spread even further across her face. Squirm, the word came to mind, amazed that Logan was able to move in such a way. Ororo moved aside the boxers enjoying the view as she continued to move. When his head slipped back and his eyes closed her tongue slipped out licking the tip. Groaning Logan lifted his head to watch her.

"oh god." Ororo pulled back and smiled.

"Goddess if you would." Logan groaned again as Ororo slid her tongue up and down. It was then that Logan's hand slipped into Ororo's hair running his fingers through the white locks.

"Ro." Logan's teeth barely separated as he ground out the word. Ororo paused in her attention and when she did Logan struck. Pushing Ororo back and sliding her under him. Ripping off his boxers he looked down at her wondering not for the first time if Ororo really understood how much of an animal he could truly be.

Ororo smiled up at him and ran her hand down his chest using her nails to create nice long red welts. A growl ripped through him and he captured her lips in a passionate kiss as she wrapped her legs around him. Running his hands over her body she shivered at his touch.

"Now Logan." Ororo's lips were right next to his ear a rumble started in his stomach and lifted up to his lips as he positioned himself.

"You sure?" Ororo lifted her hips and rubbed against him. Half lidded eyes and he entered her swiftly in one thrust. The pleasure she felt was echoed by another sound outside.

Ka-ka BOOM

Arms wrapped around his shoulders and legs wrapped around his mid section. Logan went slower at first back and forth allowing her to adjust. Although Ororo had other plans. As the thunder rumbled above Ororo drug her nails down his back intent on bringing out the animal side in him. A roar ripped through him as he looked down at Ororo. In his eyes she could see the animal freed and looking back at her.

"Ro." The word was a growl as the pace increased and his eyes focused on her.

"Wolverine." The word was strong as she ran her finger over his cheek. Leaning in he moved her face with his chin and bit her neck hard. A groan slipped past her lips but it was not out of pain.

This driving pace of Logan's continued for what felt like an eternity. Finally, Ororo could feel it building inside her, a release she had never felt before. Logan felt the way Ororo's body shook and knew her release was close.

If Logan couldn't tell by the way her body shook the thunder was the next sign. And when the thunder started Ororo's orgasm ripped through her quickly followed Logan's.

Ka-ka BOOM Ka-ka BOOM Ka-ka BOOM Ka-ka BOOM Ka-ka BOOM Ka-ka BOOM Ka-ka BOOM Ka-ka BOOM Ka-ka BOOM Ka-ka BOOM Ka-ka BOOM Ka-ka BOOM Ka-ka BOOM Ka-ka BOOM

The thunder rumbled back and forth, it sounded like bombs going off all at once and one after another. As Logan finished following Ororo and watched the pleasure ripple through her quickly. Logan wouldn't be surprised if the whole school was awake now. Logan rolled off of Ororo and pulled her into his arms.

"Wow." Ororo's word was whispered in the darkness as the thunder finally quieted.

"I didn't realize that you were so closely connected to thunder." Ororo looked up at him a smile gracing her lips.

"Well like I have told you before my emotions are connected to my mutation," Logan smirked at her words.

"So I gather you enjoyed yourself," Logan said gesturing to the window.

"Very much. But I do not think that I will be able to loose my control like that too often." Logan smiled and leaned down kissing her.

"I am sure everyone enjoyed the show." Logan smiled against her lips. Ororo laughed and then placed a hand over her mouth.

"Logan!" Ororo's words echoed in the darkness. With her head resting against Logan her dreams drifted and for a while things were quiet.


End file.
